Love is Wild
by amk8930
Summary: Leo and Luna return from London for their Senior Year at Duel Academy. After Luna gets forced into a relationship, she realizes that what is inside counts the most when it comes to the person you love. What happens when a woman that could have any man she desires realizes that a nerdy friend could be more than just a friend? Topshipping, with Faithshipping sprinkled throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!  
**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back from my long break. As I was writing the first Chapter, I knew that it would be a long time until I was able to update the following Chapter. So, instead, I decided to wait until I had the story completed, so that you (the readers) could read the whole story, from start until end, all at once! I apologize if the idea is stupid, but I just wanted to try it once and see how it goes.**

**You can review whenever you want, but I'm hoping that some readers might review before they read the next Chapter, to get their view on the last one vs. at the very end. However, even just one review is good enough for me, so do what feels good.**

**Thanks to Megaman000 for this suggestion and I hope you all enjoy the story!**

As everyone picked up their things at the airport, they all said goodbye and headed to their separate terminals. As the twins headed for their's, they were the only ones that were followed by someone other than their family or had a family like relation to. Dexter was looking down and put his glasses up with his hands on both sides of his temples. He looked really sad as he walked and kept his head down. He was going to miss these guys. The friends he knew longer than anyone else. They soon found themselves in front of a terminal with the word, "London," on it. It was about half an hour before their plane left and they all took a seat.

As they waited, Leo and Luna both looked at how sad and depressed Dexter was. They looked at the clock, along with Dexter, every now and again to see how much longer until they had to board. Finally, they called for their flight, and the three of them stood up. Dexter looked sadly at the two twins and they both tried to smile. Leo stepped forward and gave him a quick, brief hug. "Don't worry Dex! Everything's gonna be fine!" Leo encouraged him ,"We'll stay in touch, just like we do with everyone else." Dexter nodded slightly, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Luna came up to him and gave him a hug that lasted longer than the one with her brother. She smiled and looked deep into his big, brown eyes. "Don't worry Dexter. We'll be sure to talk to you often. I promise." Dexter nodded again and seeing them both smile at him did make him feel a little better. They soon heard another call for them to board and the twins took their luggage with them. Dexter watched as they got in line. They both got checked in and then waved at him. He waved back and turned to around, to find Akiza's parents and Martha waiting to take him home.

As they drove back, Dexter looked out the window, wondering which plane coming out of the airport was the twins'. He sighed and the adults in the car tried to make him feel better. Dexter listened and tried to look happier as they talked. However, as soon as he got out of the limo, and to his apartment, the fake smile and joy went away. Dexter looked around his empty apartment and sighed. Like Leo and Luna, at least until now, Dexter's parents were too busy to visit him. It made him very lonely and feel very sad. He ate a small dinner and went to bed. As he closed his eyes, he whimpered to himself, feeling like he had no one to talk to anymore. He felt all alone.

Back on the plane, Luna looked out the window of their long flight across the Atlantic towards the UK. Leo, like her, had trouble sleeping and getting used to being 6 hours ahead. Leo looked over, as Luna rested her chin in her hand. "Luna, what's wrong? Aren't you excited to see our parents again?" Luna turned to him. "Yeah, but...I'm worried about Dexter. He doesn't have anyone to really talk to." Leo smiled. "Sure he does, he's got Yusei." Luna frowned. "But Yusei's got his city stuff he's getting finished up. Remember? After that, I'm sure he'll try to find another job. One that he enjoys much more than this one."

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, but he can still talk to Dexter at night or something. C'mon sis. We've known Dexter for years. He'll be fine. I'm sure." Luna looked back out the window. "I hope you're right," she replied.

When Leo and Luna came into London, they were expecting to see their parents. However, they were not at the address they told them to be at. Instead, they left them with another e-mail. It was on a shiny new computer on the kitchen table, as they came inside. Leo then read it aloud:

Dear Leo and Luna,

We are so sorry to inform you that we have very recently gotten assigned to more work and business trips. We have, however, paid for your apartment for the next four years. We'll hopefully pay it off even longer as need be. We love you very much and cannot wait to see you again. Love you lots!

Mom and Dad

Leo nearly threw the computer from the table after he got done reading it. "That's it! They said they wanted us to come to London to meet them, but instead, they ditch us just like before!" Luna was becoming worried as her brother stormed around the kitchen, looking like he might break something. "Leo. Calm down," she insisted and put a hand on his shoulder, "Take a deep breath with me. In..." They then breathed in and out for over a minute, trying to calm both of themselves down. Afterwards, Leo smiled. "All right. I think I calmed down," he replied. Luna smiled.

"Even if our parents aren't here, doesn't mean that we can't try to enjoy this new experience." She took his hand and led him to a window. There, they saw the large clock that made London famous. It started to ding the time. Luna then continued. "Look at what's here and lets enjoy the fact that we get to be in such a famous place, other than just our town across the ocean." As the clock finished chiming, Leo yawned. "Ugh. And that clock reminded me that this is when I'm used to getting up, but before that, I've had a gazillion hours of sleep." He yawned once more. "That's it. I'm going to bed," he finished. Luna giggled. "All right," she answered, "I guess I should too."

Luna followed her brother's lead and they both tried to get adjusted to the new time. After a few days it worked and the twins slowly started getting used to their new surroundings. They found the local grocery store and stocked up on food. Some things were not available like they were back across the pond. However, they did get to try a few new things as well as find some close substitutes. The next hardest part was going to Duel Academy London.

When they got there on the first day, it seemed as though all of the kids were staring at them. "Who are they?" they asked with their British accents. "They're from across the pond," one noted. "They're from across the pond?" one student answered, "That's such toff." As the twins walked around nervously, a teacher came up to them. "You're from across the pond I hear?" she asked them and Luna nodded nervously. "Yes. We're from New Domino City," she answered. The teacher clasped her hands.

"Oh my. I'm so happy!" the teacher replied, "You see! I went to Duel Academy in New Domino City too." Both of the twins smiled. "Really?" they asked in unison. The teacher smiled. "Yes. In fact, our school has sent other students there as well. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a little bit before school starts?" The twins nodded excitedly and followed her. They knew already who their favorite teacher of their new school was going to be. "Hopefully the rest of the year is this nice," Luna noted as they followed her into a classroom.

Back in New Domino City, Dexter walked to school and looked around for the two other sort-of friends he had. Sly didn't really like to hang with hit and Dexter immediately saw him with some other kids, trying to look cool. Dexter avoided him and soon spotted Patty. However, she too was with some people Dexter never saw before. The last one was Bob, but he was carrying a bag that looked to be full of sports equipment. 'Probably for throwing around the pigskin after school,' Dexter thought. He then tried to make his way towards his locker and see if there were some groups he could approach. He tried twice, but they both gave him a mean stare and so he backed off.

As Dexter went about his day, he found that no one wanted to talk to him. Patty and Bob had found new groups to be a part of and Dexter was too shy to get into a new one. At lunch, Dexter tried the same strategy as when he came, but he got the same intimidating reaction. So, Dexter found himself sitting at a table, in a space by himself. He sighed as he dove into his lunch and he felt all alone. He wished Leo and Luna were here or even someone that would even say, "Hi," to him.

Back in London, the day had gotten so much better than when the twins first came. As they walked out, some kids came up to them, and wanted to talk to the cool, new, "foreign kids." As they went around them and talked to each other, the twins tried to slowly make their way home. Still, as the group thinned out and people said, "goodbye," Leo and Luna both wondered about Dexter. Luna was the first to think of him and immediately wanted to talk to him. She thought about how shy and scared he was deep down inside. Even if they were ahead by six hours, Luna wanted to help make sure that he was okay. Once the last of the British kids left them, Luna tugged on Leo's uniform.

"Come Leo! We've got to go and check in on Dexter!" Leo frowned and checked his watch. "But Luna! They're six hours behind us! Dexter's still in school right now. You need to just trust the fact that he'll be fine." Luna disagreed. "But Leo, aren't you worried about him being all alone?" Leo nodded. "Of course. Dexter's really shy, but I don't see his life going into a spiral just because we're not there. He'll be fine Luna. We can always talk to him this weekend too." Luna didn't want to wait until the weekend. If he was having problems today, it might only get worse as the week went along.

As Luna waited for the right time to make a call, so did Akiza. She was waiting for a good time to call Yusei when he got off from work. She sighed as she stared at her video phone. She couldn't stop thinking about their goodbye. Just thinking about it made her blush. Hearing him say that she had the most beautiful smile, hearing him laugh and...and...

and feeling his lips on hers.

Akiza couldn't believe it. The confident, never give up hope, and powerful Yusei was human. He was a shy, sweet, and a nervous guy. He showed her so much emotion in that conversation, that she never knew about, that Akiza's opinion on Yusei changed. It wasn't a bad thing, first of all. However, it showed that he's just a guy. He may be a famous duelist, but he was a regular guy. He had real feelings and, not only that, but he must have a lot of feelings for her, that she didn't know about. He told her she had the most beautiful smile in the world, after she had changed her words, and said that she loved that she met him. He reciprocated her feelings, so Akiza was excited to find out what other good things and feelings that Yusei held for her.

Back in New Domino City, Dexter kicked a rock as he walked home. He sighed as he was stuck all alone. Bob and Patty had their new friends they wanted to talk to, so Dexter had to go home by himself. He missed going home with Leo and Luna, as when he had a bad day like today, they could usually cheer him up. Today had been awful, not only had he been all alone, but he knew there were some kids that were ready to pick on him. Without Leo and Luna there, he was an easy target to attack. He knew it was only a matter of time, before he would become scared of going to school.

When Dexter got home, he sighed heavily, as he set his backpack down. He went to his room and laid on his bed. No parents or anyone else to talk to. For the first time in a long time, Dexter wouldn't get to talk to pretty much anyone for the entire day. He rolled over on his side and felt terrible. Was this going to be the rest of his life? Was he going to be stuck talking to himself more than he was other people from now on? Dex didn't even want to think about it, but he knew his mind was probably correct.

Once he finally got off his butt and decided to make dinner, he got a phone call on the video screen. "Just my luck," Dexter noted to himself as he went to the phone. When their faces popped up on screen, Dexter was taken a back. "Leo. Luna! Why are you guys calling?" he asked. The twins both smiled. "We just wanted to check in on you and make sure that you were doing all right," Leo replied. Dexter sweat dropped.

He couldn't tell Leo and Luna about his horrible day. Then, they would feel guilty about leaving him all alone and then want to move back. He knew he couldn't tell them the truth or they would feel bad. He saw their nice apartment behind them and knew he couldn't make them give up the chance to live in one of the most famous cities in the world. "Um..." Dexter said a bit nervously, "It was okay. I had an okay day." Luna frowned. "Just okay?" she wondered. Leo, meanwhile, was all smiles. "That's good to hear. We'd hate to hear you had a bad day." Dexter nodded and played along.

He told them about his fear of his new classes and both Leo and Luna comforted him on that. They also tried to calm his fears of anxiety and stress and just wanted him to be smiling. Seeing him happy made both of them happy. After a long conversation, all three of them were smiling and happy. "Well...thanks you guys. I hope I can do this with you again sometime." Leo and Luna nodded. "No prob Dex," Leo replied, "Anytime you want to talk, just call us." Dexter frowned. "But what about the time difference?" he asked. Luna shrugged. "We can handle it," she answered, "And besides, you're our best friend and we've known you longer than anyone else. So, we can certainly make time for you." Dexter blushed. "Okay. Well...thanks. That means a lot to me." Leo and Luna both giggled at his shy expression and they soon hanged up.

As soon as the call was over, Dexter turned around, and frowned. Now that his conversation was over with, he was stuck being all alone again. He went back to making his dinner, sighing sadly many times. Once he was done, he didn't feel like doing the dishes and did his homework. After that, he tried to find something funny to laugh at online or on TV. Yet...nothing make him really chuckle or smile for very long. He still felt incredibly alone and sad. He finally decided to go to bed, as he had to get up early for school. He frowned as he put on his PJ's and brushed his teeth. He climbed into bed and look at the four walls around him. He sighed as he put his eye mask over his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Over the next few years, things started to become the normal for each group of people. Dexter found himself alone at school, but Leo and Luna tried to stay in contact as much as they could. Still, they could see that Dexter was still depressed and had some anxiety issues. They tried to make him happy and tried their best to talk about things that they knew he liked. The only thing was that Dexter apologized for even stuff he couldn't control, which made Leo and Luna feel bad. They told him that so many things were not his fault, like it wasn't his fault that Luna lost her 5 Euros or Leo missed out on the deadline for the European Junior Turbo Dueling League.

For Yusei and Akiza, they grew closer and closer by the day. They talked back and forth more than Luna and Leo, who averaged about once a week with Dexter, and contacted every other day or so. Even with the time difference, Yusei's job wasn't really at a job now that they were done with most of the city work. So, Lazar let him sometimes spend hours just talking to Akiza. Akiza learned so much about him during this time. She learned some things he did as a kid and even some things he never told Martha. Akiza was so happy that Yusei was opening himself to her and showing the kind, gentle side of him.

Five years later. Yusei and Akiza are now an official couple, much to the delight of the entire Signers and friends. Yusei got extremely awkward around Akiza's parents, despite having his permission to be with their daughter, especially after all he had done for her. To both of their delights, Akiza visited during the Summers and Christmas break, which meant more time together. Akiza loved how kind and affectionate Yusei was and Martha told her a bunch of things as well, which made Yusei embarrassed and blush. Still, the thing Akiza loved most about being with Yusei was how affectionate and gentle he was. He never took control of a kiss or even a make out session, which Akiza loved.

Their second kiss ever was on their first real date. Yusei and Akiza were pampered and advised by their parents. Yusei was a nervous wreck, which Akiza found incredibly attractive and cute at the same time. A man who could play a card game to help save the world was sweating and stuttering over a dinner with her. Yusei was incredibly nervous and Akiza found herself being more and more attracted to him. Seeing the shy, embarrassed, and nervous Yusei was certainly a different sight. Akiza tried to assure him that she had a great time, despite Yusei being a nervous wreck. Yusei insisted that she was just saying that.

"I'm not just saying that," Akiza replied. Yusei looked away. "If you hadn't fall in love with me before you left, you wouldn't date me now," Yusei admitted. Akiza went and hugged him, knowing it was the only thing that might shock him. Yusei gasped and felt embarrassed at the fact that this was the first time Akiza hugged him, with both her and himself knowing their feelings for one another. Then again, Akiza's bra breaking sized chest didn't help either. Yusei turned flushed red and, once Akiza leaned back, Yusei turned to face her. After they stared into each other's eyes again, Yusei leaned, Akiza leaned, she closed her eyes, he closed her eyes, and kids can figure out the rest.

For now though, they were still dating, even though everyone knew they would tie the knot once Akiza was done with school. They loved being out in public and not having to hide the fact that they were a couple. Yusei loved to sneak kisses and hugs when they were walking to a restaurant or on their way back. Akiza loved it and it showed the soft, gentle side of Yusei that had been hidden behind the static and serious side of him for so long. Akiza loved being just affectionate right back to him and they always asked for permission if they wanted to make out. The most important thing was that their love grew stronger and stronger each and every day, which made them realize that they were going to be together forever.

For Leo and Luna, things were different as well. They had made a few friends in London, but they knew they would fly across the Atlantic back home and live stateside for the rest of their lives. However, most of their changes had been while they were in London. Before they left, they were as tall as Akiza's chest. Now, they would be towering over their brother/sister or even mother/father figures. Leo had loved his new over six foot height. He could use his body to help control a Duel Runner so much easier now than he could if he was average height.

For Luna, she was just as tall as her brother, but she stuck out even more, since women were usually not as tall as men. Luna had developed a love of pants that were short either short skirts (which she had to wear for Duel Academy) or short shorts. Still, even with her love of them, they also came with a price: men, who she didn't know, staring at her. For the school uniform, it was easy to keep guy's attention away. Luna put tape on her stick skinny thighs and skirt. That way, it would take an extremely strong wind to blow her skirt up and guys from seeing what was underneath. Plus, she could walk on a less windy day and not have to spend the whole time keeping her skirt from blowing up.

For the short shorts, however, Luna had to find creative ways to keep some of the guys from getting excited by the sight of her. She would keep her shirt out, meaning all that was seen were her legs and not the naughty bits. Luna enjoyed watching guys getting disappointed and it was almost like she was toying with them. Despite the fun she had with this, she wished there was some guy she had enough trust and faith in, that she could keep herself from having to do these things. Of course, people would tell her to simply stop wearing them. However, it took extremely cold temperatures for Luna's leg to become bothered, mainly due to where she grew up. New Domino City dealt with extreme cold for many of the winter months, and she had to wear the Academy's short skirt regardless. Still, Luna also really felt comfortable wearing her short pants and, whenever she wore long pants, she wore a hidden pair of short shorts underneath.

Still, as Leo and Luna flew across the Atlantic, Luna could wear her short shorts with pride, as it was plenty warm in New Domino City to wear them. She wiggled in her seat, along with Leo, as there wasn't much leg room, especially when your legs make up a majority of your height. They finally found a comfortable position to sit in and Luna lifted up her window, to look out into the sunlight.

"I can't wait to get back home," Leo said excitedly, "It's so cool that we're going to be able to spend our Senior year at the Duel Academy we grew up at." Luna nodded. Leo and Luna's parents had all, but forgotten about them and Leo and Luna really didn't mind. They had gotten used to living without them and they had Akiza and Yusei to help guide them through their new growth and learning. So, when Leo suggested they go back for their senior year, Luna was more than excited and the paperwork was actually quite simple to do. They were easily accepted and were now heading back to attend their last year.

Leo and Luna were exited for that, but they were especially excited to see Yusei and Akiza, just before Akiza would have to head back. But their biggest joy and concern was on their friend that they knew even longer than Yusei and Akiza combined: Dexter. Since they had left, Dexter had been depressed, fought an eating disorder, and seemed to be really lonely. They had tried to help him out as much as possible and there were times that they wanted to fly back and help him. Still, their parents and schooling didn't let them, and it broke their heart to see Dexter being bullied and taken advantage of time and time again. For now though, Dexter appeared to be doing a little better and they were excited to have the ability to be with him during this last year of high school.

For Luna and Leo, they had kept in touch with Dexter on the video phone, but visiting him in person would be very different. Dexter only had gotten to see the twins from the head up when they talked. Dexter had no idea they had grown like weeds until they were now at their full adult height. Dexter saw Luna's longer hair and complimented that it looked very good. Luna blushed at his comment and Leo asked Dexter what he thought his hair. He said it looked good too, but it was pretty much the same as before. Luna giggled as Leo looked disappointed in his response.

As Luna looked out over the view, she soon spotted land, which meant they were now finally past the Atlantic and now much closer to home. To be honest, she couldn't wait to see the friend they had known for longer than anyone else. Even though Dexter was still quite pessimistic and saw the glass half empty, when something did happen to Dexter that was good, Luna loved giving him praise, and compliments. Dexter would become embarrassed, shy, and blush, but this made Luna want to do it even more. Making Dexter happy really made her feel good and it made Leo happy to see his best friend smile for even just a few minutes.

Soon, the plane landed. Leo and Luna had told Yusei and Akiza that they were coming, but they wanted to surprise Dexter with their return. On top of that, they were going to take him out for a nice dinner later in the week and catch up on all the things going on with his life. When Yusei and Akiza spotted Leo and Luna at the airport quite a ways away, they waved at them. As the twins got closer, Yusei and Akiza got more and more shocked, as the two little friends they knew before, kept getting taller and taller. Soon, they were only a foot from them, yet they were each at least a head taller than both older adults.

"Wow!" Akiza remarked, "You guys really have grown." Leo and Luna giggled. "Yeah," Yusei added, "I never thought I'd be looking up at you Leo." Leo stuck two fingers in the air, as he did after every victory, in a sign of promoting peace in the world. "Yeah, but soon Jack Atlas will be looking up at me in the standings too." Luna rolled her eyes. "Until you finally get past the Junior and Minor League series first," she added.

Leo groaned. "Come on Luna. Let me have my moment!" Leo shouted. People looked over at them. "Leo, you're causing a scene," Akiza noted. Leo frowned as he looked around. "Ugh. I can't do that or I might get in trouble," Leo noted. Sure enough, after a moment, people ignored them again. Luna smiled. "Well...it's good that you're not like Jack and try to any publicity you can." Akiza and Yusei just laughed at Luna's remark. They soon got in a limo and headed back home. As they did, Leo and Luna found themselves even more excited, as they were now only a few blocks from Dexter's house. Once they had the bare minimum luggage inside, Leo asked the question they were both waiting for:

"You ready to head over to Dexter's house?"

Luna nodded and they both blitzed out of the apartment. They were smiling and laughing that they'd finally get to see their best friend in whole wide world again. As he sat on his couch, slumped over, Dexter flipped through the channels. He couldn't find anything to watch and he was increasingly bored. With no friends and not being rich like the twins, Dexter didn't have much that he could do. Dexter sighed as he turned the TV off and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered how he had survived to live this long, as it seemed like there was no purpose for him to be here. Suddenly the door knocked and he went to get it. He checked the peephole and saw who it was. He was both stunned and confused as he opened the door.

"Dexter!" they cried and they instantly wrapped him in a hug. Dexter was confused and looked down, as he was lifted off the ground. Leo and Luna looked back at him and smiled. "We're so happy to see you again," Leo shouted. Dexter smiled as he was set back down. He then realized just how much taller Leo and Luna were than him. "Um..." he said nervously, "You guys sure have grown." Leo and Luna laughed. "Yeah. We grew like weeds," Leo said, "Both over six feet." Dexter looked down and saw that their long legs were the main reason for it. "And your legs..."

"Yeah," Luna said as she lifted her right leg, "These things are like as tall as trees, but as thin as sticks." Dexter nodded and blushed. Luna made him especially nervous, especially with the tiny tiny short shorts she wore. Luna smiled as she noticed Dexter wasn't really sure what to do now. "Why don't we sit down and talk?" Luna asked. Dexter nodded and he sat down. Leo and Luna sat at each of his sides. Dexter frowned and sighed as felt so odd sitting with them once more. Leo and Luna frowned and looked at one another. "What's wrong Dex?" Leo asked.

"Are you depressed again?" Luna asked, "Are you taking your meds?" Dexter nodded. Luna couldn't help, but hug Dexter again. She felt so bad seeing her best friend in the whole world looking so sad. She was thinking about him smiling and laughing, but here he was with a frown on his face. "Dex. Please tell us what's wrong!" Leo said in a serious tone. Dexter sighed. "It's nothing. I just keep worrying about my heart, my health, and all that stuff." Leo rolled his eyes, but Luna hugged him. "Dexter. Please get over your anxiety. There's nothing wrong with you. You're at a healthy weight and everything's okay." Dexter shook his head.

"No it's not. Last time I went to the doctor, my blood pressure was a little high." Leo sighed. "Because you were anxious Dex. Are you still fretting about that?" Dexter nodded and Luna frowned. She hated seeing this and so did Leo. Leo's patience on hearing Dexter talk about worries over his health was not nearly as long as Luna's was. But still, Luna wanted Dexter to be happy and he was not happy right now. After some more encouraging words and a few hugs, Leo and Luna finally went to the door, and said goodbye. Before Leo could say anything about being tired of listening to Dexter's fears and concerns, Luna said something rather quickly.

"We're going to help Dexter," she said firmly, "And we're going to be spending a lot of time with him." And she planned on keeping true to her word.

**A/N: Apologize if the first Chapter wasn't great. I hope you'll review and go read the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

In just a short while, it was time for the first day of school. As the twins got ready, Luna put tape under her skirt, like she had done many times before. "The only good is that it pulls any hair out of my legs," she said to herself. "Like you have any hair on your legs," Leo noted, as Luna had silky smooth legs, with not a hair being able to be seen. Luna rolled her eyes and smiled as she pushed back her long, green hair. Today was the first day she was going to get to go to school with their friend Dexter in 5 years. Luna was so excited, as well as Leo, who never got excited for school.

As they walked over to Dexter's place, Dexter was a little happy, but he still felt a bit of concern and worry over the year. He wanted it to be great, just like all the movies said it would. However, he didn't think it would be like that at all and he'd be stuck with another boring year. He got on his bow tie and then sighed. He heard the doorbell and got his bag. When he got to the door, Leo and Luna smiled as they saw. "Hey Dex! Ready to go?" Leo asked. Dexter nodded without a word and locked the door. Leo and Luna looked at one another, as Dexter turned around, and they headed outside.

"Hey Dexter, are you nervous about school?" Luna asked. Dexter nodded and they each put a hand on his shoulders. "Dexter. Don't worry," Luna replied, "We're here now and we'll go to school together every day." Leo grinned. "Unless we're sick of course," he noted. Dexter tried to smile, but Luna enjoyed even the effort anyways. When they got close to school, all eyes headed towards them. Mainly in the direction of the two tallest people of the three. At first, people didn't recognize them, but when one person did, a whole group of people came over towards them. Leo and Luna looked around, as a whole bunch of kids surrounded them. As they were greeted, Luna looked around, as Dexter was no where to be seen.

"Dexter! Dexter?" she cried as she looked desperately for him. Her height was a benefit, but she could just see between two taller men, Dexter was walking into school with his face towards the floor. Luna gasped and looked upset. She quickly tried to say, "Hello," to everyone that surrounded them, including a few guys who tried hopelessly to flirt with her. She managed to squirm her stick like figure through a lot of the people, while Leo basked only slightly in all the attention. As Luna ran to try and find Dexter, guys eyed her skirt, hoping it would fly with her long, long legs. However, Luna had been prepared and the tape worked to perfection, keeping the guys from seeing below the short piece of fabric. She soon remembered about where Dexter said his locker was and, sure enough, she found him putting some notebooks, and other supplies inside.

"Dexter!" she cried as he turned to her. Dexter looked up at her. "Hey Luna. You finally get out of that crowd?" Luna nodded. "Yeah, but I was wondering if I could walk to class with you. It's right next to mine." Dexter looked down. "You don't have to do that Luna," Dexter replied, "You can go catch up with everyone else." Luna shook her head. "No way. I wanna catch up with you. We've barely talked since we came back." Dexter saw her bag, which still looked rather heavy. "What about your books?" he questioned, "Don't you wanna put that stuff in your locker?" Luna looked at her bag. "It's fine. I'll do it later. For now, lets walk to class." Luna and Dexter started heading for their first class, which was actually homeroom. They normally had homeroom once a week, but they did it on the first day, just so everyone could get used to their new surroundings.

As they walked, Dexter watched as Luna waved to girls that said, "Hi," and ignored more guys as they tried to hit on her. Dexter hugged the binder in his hands. He felt like he was invisible and Luna was the center of attention. Still, Luna didn't like the attention. She wanted to check on Dexter and talk to him, to make him feel better. She also saw the frown on his face and wanted to turn it upside down. "So how are you Dex..." Luna started, before another girl called to her. She quickly waved, but she quickly wanted to get back to talking to Dexter.

The only problem was that they were already at the classroom. Luna frowned as Dexter looked over at her. "Well...thanks for walking me to class Luna. I'll see you later." Luna frowned as she saw him head for the doorway. "You're welcome," she said in a disappointed tone. Luna went into her class and felt terrible as she slumped into her desk. Luna felt terrible that she didn't get to talk to Dexter and she didn't do anything to cheer him up. Luna thought for the entire period, and didn't hear a word the teacher said, as she couldn't get her mind off of her best friend.

When class ended, Luna bolted out of class and made sure she was there when Dexter got out. "Dexter!" she called, "Lets walk to first period together." Dexter frowned. "But they're on opposite sides of the school," he noted. Luna shrugged. "I'll walk halfway," she noted and they started walking. This time, Luna would be different. She ignored the people talking and only gave her full attention to Dexter. "You doing all right?" she asked. Dexter sighed. "I guess. I took my medicine today." Luna smiled. "That's good. I just don't want you to be getting super stressed out." Dexter looked up. "Well...thanks," he replied.

"I know Leo, Akiza, and Yusei feel the same way," she replied, "Even if Akiza's now back in Germany." Dexter nodded, but didn't really feel that way. Yusei and Akiza were nice to him, but he still didn't feel like he was truly their friend or that he really had much in common with them. They were cool and he was a loser. Luna and him walked, as Luna continued to get guys staring at her. Still, she gave them no mind, and instead tried to assure Dexter that he was going to do great in his next class. When they got halfway, Luna said goodbye, but spotted Dexter's smile leave once he turned around. Luna felt bad and wished she could have walked to him all the way to his class.

On top of that, Leo came to walk with Dexter a period later. However, before he could ever start a sentence or hear what Dexter had to offer, a girl would come up, and start hitting on Leo. Leo loved the attention and Dexter dreaded it. 'This is what Leo was going to have to deal with once he gets to the Turbo Dueling League,' Dexter thought. Leo easily had the skills and connections to Jack Atlas and Crow that he'll easily make it to the pros. Even before he gets there, there will be girls all fighting to be his girlfriend, and be with him, in front of the cameras, in Victory Lane. It was already starting now, with girls writing their number on his long, lean arm. Dexter knew that being lean combined with being famous, made you very popular with the girls. Dexter looked at his scrawny body and knew Yusei was a similar type. However, even he managed to get a girl, while Dexter figured he would get none.

By the time they got to their destination, Leo had three numbers on his long, thin arms, and told the girl who came after he ran out of arms that, "I'll be sure to call you first." Dexter sighed as Leo smiled at him, thinking that the walk with him had been great. Dexter sighed again and went into class, as Leo smiled into his. Luckily for the former, Luna asked Leo about their walk, as school was ending. "So how was your talk with Dexter?" she asked.

"It was fine," Leo replied. "Hey did you see the girl's number I got while walking with him?" he asked as he rolled up his sleeve. Luna frowned. "Leo! What did you two talk about?" Leo bit his lip. "Um...school...his health being fine...uh...dinosaurs..." Luna rolled her eyes at the last one. "You talked about dinosaurs?" she asked. Leo nodded. "Uh...yeah. They're big and scary and that doesn't bode well for Dexter if there was a new dinosaur movie." Luna leaned in and gave him a stern look. "You didn't talk to him at all Leo!" she shouted and took him by the wrist. She then pulled him and they raced to the door. "We're walking home with Dexter every day for the rest of the week."

"But I have Turbo Dueling club on Thursday," Leo noted. Luna looked over her shoulder and pouted. "Well you're going to be going home with him every day you're not in that. You got that?" Leo nodded nervously. His sister had really become a strong, independent woman since they last left New Domino City. Still, she was incredibly sweet and kind most of the time. 'Maybe it's from admiring Akiza all this time,' Leo thought, 'I got got mine from Yusei. Well...most of it. Jack and Crow know how to get flirty pretty easy and scoring chicks, mainly in Crow's case.' As they walked outside, Luna quickly used her height to her advantage, and spotted Dexter slowly walking outside, with his head looking down.

"Dexter. Wait!" Luna cried as Dexter came to a stop and turned towards the noise, "We're coming with you." Dexter tiled his head. "You guys don't have to do that," he noted, but Luna shook her head. "No way! You're not going home alone," she replied, "Now come on!" Luna ran ahead of both men and motioned for them to follow her. Leo and Dexter did and they soon caught up to her. The whole way back, Luna got Dexter to answer questions about his day, and any problems he might have had.

Still, the twins felt better as Dexter turned from worried and scared about his classes to actually smiling and laughing. Leo told him a few good jokes and Luna laughed with Dexter about them. By the time they got the apartment complex, Dexter suggested they could go home, but Luna insisted they follow him upstairs. When they got to the door, Luna reminded him of something. "Don't forget our dinner with you on Friday," she noted. Dexter nodded and thanked them for the help. They said that they were more than happy to do it and they said goodbye. As soon as the door closed, Dexter now did his normal habit.

He sighed and looked around his empty apartment, with a frown. He sighed and tried to go do his homework. As he did it, Dexter heard his tummy growl and he immediately decided, once the last of it was over, to make Dinner. Dexter frowned and looked sad as he cooked and ate, not having anyone to talk or share it with. He went to his laptop afterwards and tried to find something to enjoy. He watched as he slowly let the hours go away, until it was time for bed.

For Yusei, he was all smiles. He had just gotten off the video phone with Akiza and she was doing wonderfully. He blushed when she told him how happy she was of him and how sweet and kind he was. Yusei also enjoyed it when Akiza smiled and show him the best smile in the world. He wiggled with delight, just thinking about her and how much they loved each other. Only a few short years and Akiza would be back for good, bringing what both of what they knew was in store: a wedding. Yes, the couple hadn't said much, but they all knew they were tying the knot once Akiza was done with school. Her parents had more than enough for a extravagant wedding, but Akiza and Yusei were much like the twins in their spending. They didn't need a big, rich wedding, and just a simple one would do. For Yusei, he was less excited about that and more on the fact that Akiza was going to be his wife.

Still, the week went by and Leo and Luna checked in on Dexter, while Yusei checked in on Akiza. Akiza and Yusei's conversations went quite smooth and romantic, including Yusei having a few lame jokes to try and make Akiza laugh. Still, Akiza finally forced herself to laugh at some of them, so that Yusei could hear her laughter again. For Leo and Luna, conversations with Dexter were a bit rougher. It wasn't that Dexter was terrible at conversations or didn't talk, but he was a tough nut to crack. He was hard to get to talk, but when he did, he could talk for a long time and it was sweet for the twins to hear his voice.

When Friday came, Leo and Luna were getting ready for their dinner with Dexter. Leo was putting on a nice shirt, as they weren't going to a fancy place, but not a dumpy place either. Luna had on a nice dress and she slipped on a pair of short shorts underneath, in case a gust of wind blew her dress up. "I hope Dexter will have some fun tonight," Leo noted, "All he's been is a worry wort since we came back." Luna sighed. "I know. It must suck to always be thinking something's wrong with you, whether it's health, looks, or whatever." She stood up from the bed. "I just hope we can see him smile and hear him laugh." Leo looked over at her. "Don't worry Luna. We'll have lots of fun! You'll see."

Luna nodded and hoped her brother's reassurance was right. Still, she wanted Dexter to be happy. They both did. They had known him for so long, that he was almost like a third member of their family. As they walked to Dexter's, Luna thought about how they could make Dexter happy. Luna remembered something that she had forgotten about. "Leo! When we get there, lets each give Dexter a big hug!" Leo looked at her. "Why Luna? I mean, we hugged him when we came back, but we certainly don't have to be hugging him now." Luna shook her head. "Nuh uh! We should hug him when we get there." Leo looked at his sister funny. "I'll shake his hand, but you can hug him. Besides, it's awkward when guys hug."

Luna smiled as she brushed up on her last few things. Making Dexter happy and comfortable was tonight's goal. If hugs and affection could do that, she didn't care. They picked up the pace and quickly headed for Dexter's. When they got there, Dexter was wearing a green button up shirt, his favorite color, along with a bow tie as usual. Black pants and shoes, as he wanted to look nice for them. Luna and Leo both gasped. "Dexter. You look so handsome!" Luna cried. "Yeah. Looking sporty Dex," Leo commented. He stuck out his hand and they shook. Leo turned to Luna and gave her a look as if to say, "See? I'm doing what I said I would do."

Luna smiled and took a different approach. Instead, she went up and stuck her arms out. "Hey Dexter!" she greeted him and wrapped him in a hug. Dexter was stunned for a moment and Leo smiled, knowing it was awkward. However, even as Dexter's face turned red, he wiggled his arms out, and hugged her back. Luna smiled and closed her eyes, as Dexter leaned his head on her tall shoulder. "I like this," Dexter said as they held each other in their arms. "I do too," Luna commented back and they stood there for a few moments, enjoying the moment. "Okay. You've been hugging for a like 15 seconds," Leo commented, "Lets break it up." Dexter leaned back. "All right," he said with a bit of disappointment, "Thank you Luna." Luna smiled like a happy puppy. "You're welcome Dexter."

"Come on! Lets get going! I'm hungry!" Leo commented. Luna rolled her eyes and they all headed out. They all got into one of the limos provided by the apartment complex. "It's been a long time since I've been in one of these," Dexter noted. Luna and Leo laughed. "And you're always welcome," Leo noted and they all smiled. When they got to the restaurant, Leo and Luna did their usual modest move by having the limo park a ways away from the restaurant, to avoid attention. They all then walked the remaining distance. As they walked, a few people walked by, and giggled at them. Dexter didn't know what they were laughing at, but as they waited at a red light, he heard someone say, "He looks like such a dork."

Dexter frowned. He had been called that name a lot of times. Ever since his first day Duel Academy. He even remembered the day it first happened

_Flashback_

A shorter, much younger Dexter was walking around school. As Dexter walked, two kids looked over at him, with a mean look on their faces. Little Dexter stopped in front of them. "Why are you wearing a bow tie?" the bigger one asked. Dexter smiled. "Because I think it's awesome and makes me look neat!" The two kids laugh. "Really? You look like a dork," the smaller one replied. "Huh?" Dexter asked. "Yeah, a dork," the bigger one added. Dexter frowned and his feelings were deeply hurt.

"Hey! Don't say that!" a smaller Leo said. "Yeah! Don't pick on Dexter like that," Luna added. The bigger bully laughed. "Dexter? That makes him even more a dork!" They both walked away laughing and the twins turned to Dexter, who's eyes started to water, and he soon started crying.

_End Flashback_

By the time Dexter re-lived his moment, he found himself frowning, and looking down at the street. "We're here," Luna noted. "Finally!" Leo cried and ran inside. Dexter slowly and quietly made his way inside, next to Luna. Luna smiled as she looked over at him, but frowned when she saw he was frowning too. "Something wrong?" she asked. Dexter looked over at her. "Oh. No. It's nothing," Dexter replied. Luna didn't feel much better and knew that something was wrong. The worst part was that Dexter wasn't telling her what it was.

When they all sat down, Leo and Luna sat next to one another, with Dexter alone on the other side of the booth. They all ordered water and then they were given menus. Dexter looked at the menu and gulped when he saw some of the prices. "We're paying," Luna reminded him, "So don't worry about prices Dexter. Order whatever you'd like." Dexter frowned and looked at the menu. 'Oh that looks good,' he thought. He then saw the price. 'I'd feel guilty making them pay for that,' his conscious thought and he tried to looked elsewhere. As he searched the menu, trying to find both a tasty meal and a reasonable price, Leo interrupted his thoughts.

"Whatcha having Dex?" he asked. Dexter looked at the menu. "Uhh. Uhh," he groaned, "Uh...the...cheeseburger." Luna frowned. "Dexter. Are you ordering that, because it's one of the cheapest things on the menu?" Dexter tried to hide his head with the menu. "Um...possibly..." Luna and Leo's eyes turned sad. "Dexter..." Luna said and the waitress came up to them. "So are you guys ready to order?" she asked. Luna quickly got an idea.

"If you could anything on the menu Dexter, what would it be?" she asked. Dexter quickly looked in a spot, almost as if he always had his eye on it. "This fish dish," he replied, "But it's much too expensiv..."

"He'll have that," Luna interrupted him, while smiling at the waitress. "But..." Dexter started and Luna gave him a firm look. Dexter quickly retreated and showed the waitress his order. Once the twins had their orders taken as well, the waitress collected the menus, and Dexter hanged his head, looking like he was a dieter splurging on a unhealthy meal. "What's wrong Dexter?" Luna asked, "You got what you wanted didn't you?" Dexter looked up.

"Yeah, but...you guys don't have to keep doing this stuff for me. I mean, you guys bought me tons of meals growing up and you've done so much for me already." He hanged his head again. "I feel like a burden on you guys." Leo and Luna looked depressed. "Dexter! That's not true," Luna replied quickly. "Luna's right Dex. You're not a burden to us," Leo continued, "You're our best friend in the whole world." Dexter opened his eyes, but kept them on the table. "No I'm not. Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and all those other guys are."

Leo and Luna shook their heads. "We've know you much longer than we have known them," Luna reminded him. "Yeah and you've always been our best friend. Heck, when I duel, I only get two tickets for the duels..." Leo scratched the back of his head, "At least until I get higher up," he noted, "But! I would give one ticket to my sis and one ticket to you Dexter." Dexter looked down. "You're just saying that," he replied. "

"No I'm not," Leo replied, "In fact, sis do you have your purse?" Luna nodded and she handed him something under the table. "What is it?" Dexter asked. Leo smiled at him. "I was going to give this to later, but now it seems like a good time. Like I said, I get two tickets for my amateur duels. One to Luna." Leo then handed a ticket to Luna. "And one to you." He reached across the table and handed the ticket to Dexter. He looked at it and gasped. "These are VIP tickets!" Dexter cried, "VIP!" Leo nodded.

"Yep. That means you'll get to be down with Luna and me and get to see things most other people don't or have to pay big money for." Dexter looked up. "You guys. I don't know what to say." Leo and Luna just smiled at him and Dexter got up. He gave Leo a big hug, which took him by surprise. Luna smiled as her brother wrapped his arms around him and Dexter than hugged Luna too. As they hugged, Luna got the feeling that Dexter really really liked affection, as he hugged her for a good amount of time, as Luna also hugged him back.

"Okay. You guys. That's enough," Leo replied. Dexter leaned back and they both sat back down. As Dexter did, he adjusted his bow tie and remembered what happened before. He remembered how people called him a dork. He looked at Leo and Luna as he played with his tie. "What's wrong Dexter?" Luna asked, "You seem nervous." Dexter bit his lip. "You guys. Do you think I'm a dork?" Leo and Luna frowned. "Of course not!" Leo replied. "Unless you wanna be," Luna added quickly, wanting to make sure all of Dexter's feelings were covered. Dexter shook his head.

"No. It's just...people have told me that I'm a dork throughout my life." Leo's eyebrows went down. "Who did?" he asked, "I'll be sure to tell them I have a gang." Luna looked at him funny. "You mean Yusei? That's the same guy who's scared he hugs Akiza too tightly." Leo frowned. "Yeah...but...ugh..." He sat down and folded his arms. Luna turned to Dexter. "Dexter, you're not a dork. You're a great guy with lots of great things to offer..." Leo quickly interrupted her.

"Our food's coming!"

Luna sighed. "We'll talk about this later, but don't worry Dexter." She reached across the table. "You're great." She smiled at him and Dexter had to smile back. However, Dexter looked at his food, as it was set in front of him, and was instantly reminded of how much it cost. Dexter started to eat his food and felt a bit of guilt in his stomach. "Is it good?" Luna asked, after a few bites. "Yes. Very good," he replied with a smile. It was good, but still the guilt came out when the bill came. Leo didn't want Dexter seeing the charge, but he saw the bills come out and he became saddened with guilt. "It's okay Dexter," Luna assured him and Dexter sighed. "I know," he replied and Leo gave the money over to their waitress. "Should we go?" Leo asked and they all got up.

They walked back, as it was too nice of a night to drive home. As they did, Dexter looked at the ground, and was very quiet. Luna figured that this would be a time to talk to Dexter. However, people were out and about and she wanted to do it more in private. As they walked, guys gave Luna looks, but all her attention was on the shorter, brown haired man in front of her. It hurt Leo to see Dexter like this, but with Luna being more compassionate, it hurt her even more. When they made it to Dexter's apartment, Luna insisted that they go inside. Dexter wasn't happy, as he knew what they were going to talk about. He let them inside and the twins sat on the couch.

Dexter yawned as he took his anti-depressant and the twins watched. "Has that helped?" Luna asked and Dexter nodded. "Yeah. A little. I seem to be yawning a lot though." Leo smiled. "Don't worry. The next time you yawn in class, just tell the teacher that their class is really boring." Luna gave Leo a hard nudge in the side. "Anyways," Luna said as she scooted closer to Dexter, "Lets talk about you thinking you're a dork. First of all, you're not. You're a great guy and will always be loved by many people." Dexter looked down.

"I highly doubt that," he replied. Luna and Leo frowned. Leo got up and sat down, so that Dexter had Luna on his left and Leo on his right. "What are you talking about Dexter? We love you." Dexter looked up at him. "You guys only see me as a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less." Luna frowned and looked to Leo. She wanted him to do something and Leo did. He put his arms around his friend and Luna followed his lead. They both looked down and smiled. "We love you Dexter," Luna said as she pulled him in tight. Leo did too and they both rested their heads on his.

Dexter just looked out. He enjoyed this closeness. Still, he felt bad that he couldn't experience this all the time. Leo and Luna leaned back and Dexter thanked them for the hug. The twins both smiled and Dexter didn't want them to leave in a bad mood. Still, Dexter thanked them again and he forced a smile. Leo and Luna smiled back and decided now was a good note to leave on.

They all headed for the door and the twins got their shoes on. Leo and Dexter did a half hug, but Luna decided to go full out. She put both arms out and wrapped him in a hug. Dexter smiled and embraced her back. As they stood there, Luna enjoyed having her arms around Dexter and getting to lean back and see the warm smile on his face. "Oh. I just have to hug you one more time," Dexter said and gave Luna another hug. Luna smiled and they embraced one another like the last time. When they leaned back again, Dexter was blushing.

"Sorry, it's just that...I don't get affection very often. I really like it." Luna smiled. "No problem Dexter. I like it too." They both let go and the twins waved as they left the apartment. Once the door was shut, Dexter sighed and looked back at his empty apartment, feeling blue. Outside, the twins were happy. They had made Dexter happy and got to have a nice meal with him.

Still, they both knew and would soon discover that there was more work to be done.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review if you can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

As the school weeks went on, Homecoming quickly was coming. As school got into the normal swing of things, guys were all drooling over Luna, and she knew that she might be nominated for Homecoming Queen. Even though most kids didn't care about the Homecoming Dance, if they were Homecoming King or Queen, it was suddenly a big deal. As Luna walked, she saw posters for the Homecoming Game and events the following week, and knew that she might get asked to be nominated. As she walked home, Luna asked Dexter if he was going to do anything for Homecoming or go to the game. "No. Probably not the game," he replied, "I'll just do the dressing up stuff like, 'Hat Day,' or, 'Tye-Dye Day.'" Luna frowned at this news.

"Really? But won't you at least come to the game? It is our Senior Year after all." Dexter shook his head. "That's all right. You can go." Luna frowned. "But Dexter. It wouldn't be the same without you there." Dexter shrugged. "No offense, but our football team's terrible. I would probably want to leave by halftime." Luna nodded. "Well...I don't blame you. We are playing one of the best teams in the state." Luna tugged on her uniform. "How about you come over and do something with us then? It'll be fun." Dexter looked up at her. "We'll have pizza and have loads of fun Dexter!" Dexter smiled. "Yeah. That sounds fun." Luna giggled and was now excited about Homecoming Friday.

When Monday rolled around, the bids for Homecoming Queen and King were coming in. Luna heard lots of guys say they were nominating her, but Luna just tried to ignore the buzz. Leo was excited, because it might mean getting to hang out with lots of girls. However, Luna was turned off by the idea, but decided to keep it to herself. Sure enough, a day later, Luna was asked to come out of one of her classes. When she saw two girls, Luna immediately knew what was up.

"You're nominated for Homecoming Queen," one of the girls cried. Luna looked down at both of them. "I'm sorry, but I refuse," Luna quickly responded. Both of the girls looked stunned. "What? Are you joking?" the other girl asked. Luna shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be part of this," Luna replied. She turned around back towards the class. However, one of the girls grabbed her hand. "Look. We're not suppose to tell people the results, but you got over 75% of the nominations. You're a shoe in to win and almost everyone wants you there." Luna frowned.

"I still decline," she replied, "Even if every single one of the votes were for me. I don't want to have to spend the night next to one of the self-centered jocks. Besides, I already have plans on Friday night and I can't make the game anyways." The girls were stunned. "What are you doing on Friday that's bigger than the Homecoming game?" Luna smiled at them. "I can't tell you, because it's a secret." She smiled as she walked back into class and tried to act as though nothing happened. Still, the other people in class knew that the girls worked for the yearbook and knew it was about Homecoming.

Sure enough, on that Friday, they announced the Homecoming King and Queen nominations. When Luna wasn't announced, a lot of guys and gals were upset. "Someone stuffed the ballot box!" one guy announced. "The whole thing's rigged!" another guy shouted. Luna just smiled as a bunch of people surrounded her. "I turned down the offer," she replied and all the guys in the class looked gloomy. Luna just shrugged and didn't think much of it. Later, they had the announcement at a Prep Rally for the game. As she sat down, she found Leo to sit next to her. However, Luna spotted Dexter in a spot across the basketball court. He seemed to be all alone and it made Luna sad. She elbowed Leo and pointed Dexter out to him. Leo frowned as well.

However, their attention turned back to the Pep Rally and they watched the football team and the cheerleaders came out in their green main color with with white as the secondary. The cheerleaders went first and everyone in the crowd, except Luna, stood up as they did their famous dance. It was simply the girls jumping up and down, with their green colored tops, bouncing their large chests. Of course, the guys loved it, and it got them to come to the game (even if the on the field product was mediocre at best). As the guys and girls cheered Luna, meanwhile, groaned.

"Ugh. Everyone guy in our school is a pervert and every girl is a slut," she commented.

Leo paused from screaming. "Oh deal with it Luna. Everybody loves the chest bouncing dance!" Leo then went right back to cheering. "Yeah! Bounce those giant boobs!" Luna just rolled her eyes as the girls continued the "dance" for a long long time. As the dance kept going, Luna looked across and saw Dexter standing. However, he wasn't go crazy like the guys above him or the girls next to him. He just stood their and watched. Luna frowned and wished she was over there to talk to him, as he wasn't going nuts like all the other people.

As she walked out, some girls were still confused by Luna not accepting her Homecoming Queen nomination. As Luna met up with Leo and Dexter, the three walked outside. They went up to them and asked. "Say Luna, why did you turn down the Homecoming Queen offer?" one of them asked. Luna smiled. "I have more important things to do tonight," she replied simply. Some guys stopped to listen in on the conversation as well. "What's more important than being Homecoming Queen?" another girl asked, "It's something you'll remember for the rest of your life. What on earth on you doing tonight that's so much more important."

"Leo and her are hanging out with me," Dexter replied with a smile.

The girls and guys around them looked stunned, but quickly laughed and pointed at them. As they did, Dexter looked upset, and looked down at his shoes. Leo frowned at them and Luna got angrier and angrier. She quickly took Dexter's hand and walked away. Leo followed and Luna had an angry look on her face. Dexter and Leo looked at one another and decided to not say anything. When Luna got mad, they knew it was better to just stay quiet. They had a pretty quick walk to the Tops, where Luna smiled finally, and let go of Dexter's hand.

"All right! Who's ready for some fun tonight?" she asked. Dexter raised his hand. "Me!" he shouted and Leo followed suit. "Me!" he added. Luna closed her eyes and smiled. "All right. Lets get changed, watch some TV, and then I'll order pizza." The two boys nodded and they each went to a room, while Dexter was in the bath. He changed into his pajamas, which was a white t-shirt, and dark green pants. Leo got into his light blue pajamas and Luna with her light pink ones. When Leo saw her, he laughed.

"Man. It's weird not seeing you in really short pants or skirt," he commented. Dexter had heard about her love of them, but Luna explained it further. She told him about how she had found a pair and found great uses of keeping guys at bay. She told him how she wore them underneath for skirts or when she had to put tape on for school. "I'll show you what I look like just in short shorts tomorrow," she said once her story was over. Leo leaned over and whispered,

"It'll be about 1% pants and 99% legs."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I heard that Leo," she replied, "And I don't care! So, just be quiet and let me do what I want." Leo rolled his eyes. "And if you get to do that, then I get to eye all the cute girls in the Turbo Dueling Leagues." Luna shrugged. "Just be careful and use protection, even though Martha won't be happy if you lose your virginity before marriage." Leo just grinned and Dexter could only shake his head.

Leo had gotten a gentleman like lessons from Yusei. However, he had gotten his intimacy lessons from Crow. Ever since Crow had gotten onto the Turbo Dueling scene, he had ended up with more girls than laps on the track. It made Yusei, Akiza, and now Leo and Luna tell him to be careful. Still, Crow stressed that he was and that he would make sure he checked with who he was being with. Leo stressed for him to be careful too, but he knew he wanted to be like Crow when it came to the chicks.

As they all sat down, to watch TV, Dexter took the remote. However, after he turned to something that he wanted to watch, he looked at Leo and Luna, and they looked like they were bored. He immediately gave them the remote. "Here. You can watch whatever you want to watch," Dexter announced and dropped the remote in Leo's lap. Leo frowned. "Were you enjoying this?" he asked. Dexter nodded. "Yeah. But you should watch something that excites you guys." Luna frowned. "That's not true Dexter. You're our guest. You should pick something you like." She took the remote and set it on the end table. "Lets just sit back, relax, and watch this." Dexter figured he had no shot to change her mind, so he stayed quiet and enjoyed the show.

By the time the show ended, it was time for ordering pizza. Luna instantly knew what to order when she went online. "You like Hawaiian right Dexter?" she asked. Dexter looked down. "You remembered?" he asked. Luna smiled. "Of course!" she replied. Dexter sighed. He had no idea what the twins liked on their pizza. "Are you sure you guys want that too?" Dexter asked, concerned for the twins' happiness. "We love it," Leo replied, "So don't worry Dex!" Dexter sighed and still didn't like the fact that he might have been the reason they ordered what they did. Luna ordered and soon the pizza had arrived.

They all dug in and Dexter ate the pizza with a frown on his face. "Is something wrong?" Luna asked, "Does it not taste very good?" Dexter shook his head. "No. It tastes great. I just...worry that I'm being a burden on you guys." Luna and Leo stopped chewing. "Who told you that?" Luna asked as she swallowed the rest of her slice. "I did," Dexter replied as he closed his eyes and looked sad. Food nearly dropped out of Leo's mouth and Luna scooted closer to the brown haired man with glasses.

"Why on earth would you say something like that?" Luna questioned. Dexter looked into space. "Because I always have to tell you guys about my problems or what thing I'm afraid of now and I repeat myself over and over again." He paused. "I'm nothing, but a burden on you and everybody else." Leo frowned, as it hurt him to hear his best friend talk like that. Luna felt the same way and Luna put an arm around Dexter's back. "You're not a burden Dexter. Please don't say that." She gave him a hug, trying to make him feel better.

"You're never a burden," Luna continued as Dexter leaned back, "You're our best friend and we love spending time with you." Dexter looked up at her and still looked sad. Luna turned to Leo and he tried to encourage Dexter some more. "Yeah Dex. Don't be such a negative Nancy. People like you and you're a great guy." Dexter sighed and took another slice. "But I know Leo wanted to be there to see the girls bounce their chests and not here. So, I'm already burdening you guys." Luna shook her head.

"No you're not Dexter!" she replied, "If Leo wanted to see chests he could find some online within minutes." Luna turned to Leo, who grinned. "Besides Dexter. We want to spend time with you and do something fun! Now come on, lets eat and then find a game to play." She gave him a warm smile and Dexter could only smile back. Dexter nodded and took another slice to eat. Luna giggled as Leo got one too, one of their many slices that they had eaten. Leo smiled as they got to gossiping about school some more. Once they got their food done, they went into the living room and started playing a video game together. Soon, the three were laughing and having fun.

When they were getting ready for bed, Leo sneaked into Luna's bedroom. "Good job helping Dexter," he replied. Luna smiled. "No problem. I'm so happy to put a smile on Dexter's face." Leo gave her a thumbs up and left to his own room.

The next morning, Dexter was scared off by Luna and short shorts. It showed off just how much longer her legs stretched out too and it made him blush. The whole time, Dexter made sure to try, and stay quiet about how good she looked, as he didn't want to make things awkward. Dexter quickly left after breakfast and felt guilty for thinking about Luna like that.

A couple weeks later, it was almost time for Halloween. Leo and Luna went out to get costumes, looking for something that they could hang out with their friends with. "How about this?" Leo said as he put a scary mask on. Luna just rolled her eyes and ignored him. As she sifted through the costumes for women, she felt as though half of them should be for couples going to bed for some "fun." Not to be out in public with. As she looked through them, there were a number of cheerleader ones, in the color of the various sports teams, including the local pro football team. She then found a custom colored one of green and white and it looked rather nice.

Luna's favorite color was green, despite people seeing that more as a boy's color. She also liked the outfit that had a bit of white to it. Leo came over and saw her looking at it. "Boy, that skirt's as short as the one for school, and those are barely a skirt at all." Luna nodded. Despite the revealing outfit, Luna really liked it. "I guess I could switch it up to be a bit more modest," she replied. Leo looked at her funny. "How are you going to do that sis?"

"I could wear a black shirt underneath to hide my bare midriff," she started, "Wear long stockings to help with the bare legs and cut some really short shorts to be underneath the skirt. That way, it would be a much more modest cheerleader." Leo nodded. "That sounds good. Especially since we could get invited to a party or something. Why don't we get those things, just in case?" Leo and Luna then went to the clothing department and Luna found a black t-shirt that she could wear underneath and some really short short shorts. The short shorts were extremely tight (even tighter than usual) and a few sizes smaller, but Luna wanted them to be as short as the skirt. Still, it worked and Luna had her costume for Halloween.

Sure enough, it was a couple days later, and Leo ran inside happily. "Luna! We got invited to Chris' party! He's on the football team and probably has some hot people there." Luna stood up. "Is Dexter invited?" she asked. Leo's smile went away. "I...I doubt it," he replied. Luna frowned. "Then why don't we invite him to come with us?" Leo chuckled. "You know Dexter's not the kind of guy that goes out Luna."

Luna sighed. She really wanted some other friends to be there, besides just Leo. "Well what if we brought him with anyways?" she questioned. Leo shook his head. "No. It's cool kids only." Luna sat back down and was upset. She hated that their best friend wasn't included. Still, Leo had some good news for her. "At least now your costume won't go to waste." Luna agreed. "Yeah. I'll be sure to wear the more modest stuff at the party." Leo smiled.

"Great! It's Halloween at 7!" he replied and headed upstairs. Luna frowned and still wanted to do something for Dexter. She knew he would be all alone and lonely by himself.

Sure enough, a couple nights later, it was Halloween. Everyone was happy, because this year, Halloween fell on a Saturday. The day before had been hectic as everyone talked about going out that night and the following night. Dexter had remained quiet and had not gotten an invite to a single one. Leo and Luna refrained on telling Dexter, as they didn't want him to feel bad about not getting invited. Leo was excited, because lots of the popular kids were going to be there. However, he knew some of them probably had an eye on his sister. He would be sure to keep those guys off and away from her as much as possible.

As Leo and Luna got ready for the party, Luna put on all of her more conservative clothing. The one good thing about New Domino City was that it was known for it's cold harsh winters. Even around Halloween this year, it was going to be mild, but still on the chilly side once it got dark. So, the clothes also would help against the cold, and kept Luna's modest secret from coming out. As Leo got ready in his Duel Monster costume, he looked over at his sister and couldn't help, but notice how odd she looked for a cheerleader. "You sure people will still be able to tell what you are?" Leo asked. Luna shrugged. "Hey. It's better than having guys trying to look up my skirt all night," she replied.

Leo had to agree and kept quiet for until they were almost ready to go. "Can we stop at Dexter's place before we go?" Luna asked, "I wanna check in and see how he's doing." Leo thought that sounded good and they planned for it, as they headed out the door.

When they got there, they saw some little kids walking around the apartment. Leo and Luna smiled at them and the kids wanted candy (to which Leo and Luna had none). Leo and Luna had their costumes covered by their jackets and you couldn't tell what they were. When they got to Dexter's apartment, they knocked on the door and they got no response. Leo then knocked loudly and said, "Dexter! It's Leo! Open up!" After a moment, the door opened a crack.

"Okay good," Dexter whispered, "Quick! Get in!" Leo and Luna did. "Dexter. What's going on?" Leo asked. Dexter looked down. "I don't have any candy, so I don't want kids coming to my door and knocking," he replied. Luna and Leo frowned. "Why not?" Luna asked. Dexter shrugged. "Because I forgot to buy some and I didn't think I needed some." Leo smiled. "That's okay. Just put a sign on the door," Leo replied. He quickly went and wrote, "No Candy," on a piece of paper. He then taped it to the door and smiled.

"Perfect," he declared and Luna and Dexter rolled their eyes.

"Thanks Leo. Now my door's going to have eggs all over it," Dexter replied. Leo shrugged. "Anyways. We're just heading over to a Halloween party and wanted to check in on you first. So, I can see that Dex is doing good, so lets go Luna." Leo tried to take her hand and bring her out the door. Luna looked over her shoulder and saw Dexter just standing there all by himself. "Wait!" Luna cried, "I'm going to stay here." Leo faced her and looked confused. "What? Why?" he asked. Luna turned to Dexter. "I just feel bad that you're here all by yourself on Halloween." Leo smiled. "Come on Luna. Dex spends tons of time by himself and besides, his Birthday's in a few days, so we'll see him then." Luna was not backing down.

"No. I want to stay here." Luna turned to Dexter. "We can do something that's not scary," she added, knowing neither her nor Dexter liked scary things. Leo wasn't going to give up though. "But Luna, all the cool kids are going to be there! We should be there to meet some of them." Luna shook her head. "No thanks. I'm going to stay here with Dexter." Dexter lowered his head. "It's all right Luna. You don't have to stay here. Leo's right. You should go have fun." Luna shook her head. "Uh uh," she replied, "We'll find something fun to do. I promise." Dexter turned to Leo, who shrugged and smiled. "Okay. You're loss," he replied as he headed for the door, "I'll pick you up later Luna." Dexter and Luna said goodbye, as Leo left, and shut the door.

As Luna turned to Dexter, he instantly felt nervous. He had never been alone with Luna since they came home, let alone any other girl for a very long time. "Um...Um...so what do you want to do?" Dexter asked. Luna smiled. "You can find a game for us to play, while I get some of these clothes off." Dexter was confused. "What? Clothes off?" Luna nodded. "I was wearing some extra clothes, in case we had to be outside, but now that I'm going to be inside, I don't really need to wear them." Dexter nodded. "Oh right. I understand. I'll go find a game for us."

Dexter nodded and went to a cabinet that had lots of board games. To be honest, most of them he didn't play anymore, plus he was always by himself. As Dexter contemplated what to play, Luna was in the bathroom getting rid of most of her outfit. "I don't need my undershirt, as I'm much too hot," Luna commented and got rid of it. Next, her stockings went too. "I don't need these short shorts anymore," Luna added. She then took them off and put on the rest of the costume. Now, she looked just like the girl on the cover of the costume.

Okay, maybe not just like her. Luna was much taller and her legs were much longer. Her stomach also wasn't as flat as the girl, but she certainly didn't have much of a gut herself. Still, Luna realized that she wasn't modest anymore, but she wasn't mad or upset. "I'm just with Dexter," she reminded herself, "He would never do something bad to me and he's a really nice guy. I can definitely trust him." Luna smiled and picked up her clothes. She set them down and found Dexter setting up the game. "I'm all ready," Luna announced.

Dexter smiled. "Good," he replied and looked up, "I'm all..."

Dexter gasped and just stared at Luna in her green and white cheerleader outfit. "I...I..." Dexter gulped and his face turned red. Luna's face turned to concern. "Is everything all right Dexter?" Dexter looked down and was sort of able to regain his composure. "Um...the game's all set up," he finally finished. "Okay," Luna said and sat down. As she did, the back of her short skirt blew up, but Dexter luckily didn't notice. Dexter kept his head down and read some of the rules. "Okay. So you can go first," Dexter commented. Luna thanked him and the game started.

As they made their first few turns, Dexter felt really awkward. He was starting to notice little things about Luna that were nice: her smile, her laugh, her long long legs...Dexter shook his head. How he could think about one of his very few friends like that? Dexter knew that he was being a pervert by thinking that. He also knew that there was no way Luna would ever be going out a guy like him, even if he was a friend of her's for a long time.

As the game went along, Dexter had to look at Luna and her...attire some more. Dexter felt guilty for staring at her, as she sat campfire style with her legs. Dexter got caught staring at her once. When it happened again, Luna repeated a question from before. "Is everything all right Dexter?" Luna asked. Dexter nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine," he lied. He sighed and mentally scolded himself. Luna heard his sigh and felt bad.

A few turns later, Dexter looked up and was again staring at Luna's skimpy clothing chose. As his face turned red, Luna again asked him if everything was all right. Dexter couldn't lie anymore. Dexter knew that Luna could read him like a book and read through his lies. He looked down and closed his eyes. "No. It's just that..." Luna reached across the board and took his hand. Dexter opened his eyes and saw the sadness in Luna's eyes. "What was it?" Luna asked.

"It's just that..." Dexter was scared. What if Luna got mad at him? Dexter knew he had to tell her, even if it meant hurting their friendship. "It's just that you look really nice in that outfit." Luna gasped and her cheeks turned red. There was a moment of silence and Dexter opened his eyes. He then looked up at Luna, who was smiling and about to cry. "You really think so?" she asked. Dexter nodded nervously, with a blush on his face. Luna let go of his hand and turned to the side. "I know I'm not a model like the girl in the picture, but I'm flattered that you think that way. I'm both touched and honored."

Dexter looked nervously. He never had a women compliment him before, except for teachers, but that was in school. "You're welcome and again, you look really nice." Luna blushed. "Thank you Dexter. I know I don't normally show this much skin, as I only feel comfortable with my legs, but that's because many people wear shorts in Summer. Plus, I have to wear the skirt for school." She looked at her outfit again. "You don't think I look bad in it?" Dexter shook his head and Luna smiled. "Oh Dexter. You're so sweet." She leaned over and gave him a hug. Dexter took a moment, before returning it. "You're welcome Luna."

Dexter never really saw himself as a gentleman, especially when it came to eating. However, it was nice that someone liked him, even if she had been his friends for a long time. They finally got back to the game and the rest was pretty smoothly. As they got up, once they were done, Dexter looked up and nearly saw up her skirt. He quickly looked away. Luna had seen it all, but she wasn't mad at all. In fact, she even smiled, and didn't question Dexter about what just happened. "You wanna watch some TV?" she asked and Dexter nodded.

He put the game back and he quickly sat down. As he did, Luna dropped the remote on the floor. When she bended over, her school skirt would stay put with the tape on her legs. But the costume didn't have tape and Dexter got a easy shot of what was covered by her skirt. Dexter blushed at her green panties and felt extremely guilty. He saw his favorite color green and saw it until Luna sat back down. When Luna turned to him, Dexter looked away. "Something wrong?" she asked. Dexter looked away.

"No," he replied. Luna frowned. "I know you're lying," she replied. Dexter sighed. "Dexter. What's going on?" Dexter closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. "I saw up your skirt," he replied, "And I saw your underwear. It was green." Luna gasped and blushed. She didn't know what to say. "You can slap me and beat me up if you want," Dexter added. Luna turned extremely sad. "I would never slap you," she replied as she moved in close, "I would never slap any of my friends." Dexter looked up. "But...I did something terrible. You must see me as a giant pervert." Luna shook her head. "You're not a pervert," she replied, "And...and I'm not really mad or upset."

Dexter was confused. "Why?" he asked. Luna shrugged. "Because you're my friend Dexter. I know you. I know you would never do anything bad to hurt me." Dexter blushed and looked away. "So...then I'm a wimp." Luna shook her head. "No. You're not a wimp Dexter. Stop being so hard on yourself! You're a great guy. I know you don't see it, but people like you." Dexter just stayed quiet and Luna gave him another hug. Dexter hugged her back. "I know you love hugs and affection," Luna noted.

Dexter blushed. "You can read me like a book," he noted. Luna giggled. "Then you're a great book to read," she replied and leaned on him as she turned on the TV. "Come on," she continued, "Lets find something fun to watch, that isn't scary." Dexter nodded. He felt odd sitting close to Luna, but he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy getting to have someone close to him.

Back at the party, Leo looked around, as kids around him were not of age. Yet, they had adult beverages and some were clearly having too much. Leo looked over as two of them started making out. "Ugh. If Luna was here, she would be gone by now." Leo looked over and saw a girl lean into a bush and started getting sick. Leo quickly got up. "I'm out of here," he decided. He had no adult beverages, learning from Yusei and Akiza.

When he got home, Leo saw Luna smiling as she sat close to Dexter. "Okay you two, it's time for Luna and me to go home." Luna was surprised to see her brother so early, but when he said, "I'll tell you all about it when we get home," it was probably best to keep it a secret for now. As the twins got up to leave, Leo and Dexter shared a brief hug. However, Luna followed her earlier lead, and gave him a full hug. The two enjoyed it and Leo smiled as he saw it. "Thanks for everything Dexter," Luna replied. Dexter then got her a bag for her extra clothes. When she left, Luna saw a smile on Dexter's face.

"This truly was a Happy Halloween," she said to herself. Leo heard her and smiled.

**A/N: I hope you liked the Chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

A few days later, it was in fact Dexter's Birthday. Dexter sighed as he got ready in usual attire for school. As he opened the door, the twins both towered over him and had big, bright smiles on their faces. "Happy Birthday Dex!" Leo said confidently. "Happy Birthday Dexter," his sister added. Dexter forced himself to smile. "Thanks you guys," he replied and walked past them. Leo and Luna looked at him and didn't feel as though his tone of voice held the same excitement as their's did. They quickly caught up to him and told him their plans for the day.

"So after school, we'll meet at your place, give your gifts, and then go out to eat," Leo informed him. "But you guys, you don't have to do that," Dexter replied. Luna quickly stepped in front of him and put a finger on his lips. "No buts," she countered, "That's what we're doing and that's final." Dexter looked up, as Luna smiled at him. He sighed and kept going. Leo and Luna didn't have to do this stuff for him. Still, they wanted to do it for him, even if Dexter didn't do nearly as much for them on their Birthday. He felt bad, but the twins always said it was all right and that they were more than happy to do this.

When they got to school, it wasn't like when other kids had Birthdays for Dexter. There weren't a bunch of kids telling him, "Happy Birthday," and such. Instead, things went on like a pretty normal day, except a couple teachers had to recognize him in front of the whole class for his special day (since he kinda was a teacher's pet). As they walked home, the twins asked him if anything fun happened today. "No. Not really," Dexter replied plainly. Leo and Luna looked at one another and frowned.

Not getting any recondition or people knowing about his Birthday was the reason the twins were going to make the evening special for him. They hated that Dexter was lonely and had no one to celebrate his Birthday with. That's why, ever since they were little kids, they had made sure to try and make days like his Birthday and Christmas special. The twins had tons of money and were more than happy to, even at a young age, buy him lots of presents like a normal parent would on those days. Still, they knew that physical gifts alone couldn't buy happiness, so they spent as much of the day with him as possible. After a few years of being away, and having to just talk to him on a video phone, they could now spend the day with him like before. Dexter went to his house and knew that when the twins came back, they would be bringing in boxes of gifts.

As Dexter put his school stuff away and put on his regular suspenders and bowtie, he didn't feel the joy that lots of people feel on their Birthday. He felt like he was another year older and closer to bad things happening. He wanted to be happy about his Birthday, but with everything the twins were doing, he felt like a burden. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and Dexter went to get it. Leo came in, holding gifts that were much taller than him, which was over six feet. Luna came in with the same situation, and over six feet in gifts. Dexter was a bit excited, but then he remembered how many dollar bills went to those gifts.

"Okay. We have one more surprise for you," Leo said. Dexter smiled, hoping it would be nice. He then heard some grunting and turned to the door. It was Yusei, carrying three gifts. "It's a good thing these are light," Yusei commented and looked past the presents at Dexter. "Happy Birthday Dexter," Yusei commented. "Thanks Yusei," Dexter replied as Yusei set the presents on the kitchen table. Yusei then went over to the video phone. "Can I use this?" he asked. Dexter nodded and Yusei dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" Dexter asked. "You'll see and I'll be sure to pay you back for it." Dexter was confused. "Pay me back?" he asked and a face flashed onto the screen.

"Hey Dexter! Happy Birthday!" Akiza said from Germany. "Akiza?" Dexter asked and looked down, "You didn't have to stay up late for me." Yusei and Akiza were sad and stunned, but Luna was used to the situation and quickly stepped next to Dexter. "What you're doing is amazing Akiza and we're so glad to have you here. Right Dexter?" Dexter nodded as Luna gave him an intense stare. "Of course," he replied nervously. Luna quickly smiled. "Great!" she replied, "So lets have you open your gifts." Dexter was confused.

"Wait! Now?!" he asked. Luna nodded. "Of course. Some of these gifts are from us, but some of them are also from Yusei and Akiza." Dexter turned to Yusei and the screen with Akiza's face on it. "Well...actually," Yusei said nervously, "Akiza told me what you might like and she bought some of the other things over the Summer. Plus, she paid for all of it, so I can't really take credit..." Akiza quickly interrupted. "Don't be so hard on yourself Yusei. You helped out too." Yusei blushed and turned to the screen.

"Well, you also need some credit. After all, you're the best woman in the world." Akiza blushed. "And you're the best man in the world." Yusei and Akiza continued their playful and romantic banter. Everyone enjoyed, even Dexter. Although, he wished he had someone to do that with. As the older couple blushed more and more, they continued to drop, "I love you," and "I love you too." Finally, they realized how long it had been and turned their attention back to the person of the day.

"Anyways, lets open Akiza and Yusei's gifts first," Luna instructed and slid the gifts over to him. Dexter opened the card first. "Thanks," Dexter said, as there was some money inside. He turned to Yusei. "So how much will this autograph get me online?" he questioned. Yusei chuckled. "How about for free?" Everyone else laughed and Dexter then opened their gifts. When he was done with the last one, he turned to Yusei and Akiza. "Aww! Thanks you guys." Dexter got up and he hugged Yusei.

Yusei smiled and enjoyed hugging him for quite a while. Dexter then walked up to the screen. "I would hug you too," Dexter added. Luna giggled and Akiza smiled. "Aww. Dexter. How about I hug the screen?" Dexter nodded and hugged. Akiza had heard that Dexter liked long, warm hugs, so she stayed there for quiet a while. When Dexter leaned back, all he saw was Akiza's chest pressed into the screen. Yusei and the others went over.

"Is that Akiza's chest?" Leo asked. Yusei shook his head. "No. It's only one half of her chest," he commented. "Only one of Akiza's boobs was able to cover that whole screen?" Luna questioned. Akiza leaned back and then paused. "Wait. Yusei! You pervert! You were talking about my chest!" Yusei looked scared and Luna quickly stood in front of him. "All right. Lets open the rest of the gifts." They all nodded and went back to the rest of the gifts. Dexter opened many of them and there was a lot of stuff he could use. When he was done, he looked at everyone.

"You guys. You must have spent hundreds of dollars on all of this put together. You...you guys didn't have to do all this for me." Leo and Luna took this one. "Of course we did Dex," Leo replied, "You're our best friend. You deserve to be happy." Luna nodded. "He's right Dexter. We love you." Dexter blushed as Leo gave him a hug. Leo the stepped back and Luna hugged him too. Everyone smiled and Luna leaned back. "We love you," she repeated. Dexter blushed and Luna giggled.

"All right. Who's hungry?" Luna asked and everyone in the room raised their hand. "Sorry we can't take you Akiza," Luna replied. Akiza smiled. "Don't worry about it. We'll go out together when I get back." Yusei slid in front of the screen. "We sure will you beautiful woman." Akiza giggled and they all said goodbye. They then headed out to Dexter's restaurant choice. As usual, Leo and Luna paid for everything. "Hey, if we can be rich, we might as well be good people at the same time," Leo commented.

Yusei and Dexter were more than happy about that. They then headed back to Dexter's place, where they sang the song, and then he blew out his candles. Everyone cheered and they all dug into the tall cake. Everyone smiled as they stuffed their face with the fatty food. As they all finished up and cleaned up, they all smiled. "All right. We'd better be heading out," Yusei noted. As they headed for the door, Luna caught Dexter frown a bit. She quickly went up and hugged. "Jeeze Luna. We're not even in our coats and you're already hugging him," Leo mocked. Luna gave him a mean look and it went away when she looked back at Dexter.

"Don't feel bad Dexter." She gave him a squeeze. "We'll see you tomorrow morning. Okay?" Dexter smiled. "Okay," he replied and got hugs from Yusei and Leo. They all smiled and waved goodbye to him. As the door shut, Dexter turned back to the pile of gifts that were now located in the living room. As Dexter looked over them, he sighed. All these gifts were nice, but he worried that he would be enjoying them all alone. He sighed as he got his PJ's on and he climbed into bed. He looked up at the ceiling and grabbed an extra pillow. All he really wanted was a girl to love and a girl to love him. He hugged the pillow tightly, as he went to sleep.

As the weeks went by, the twins asked Dexter how he was enjoying his new gifts. Dexter said that he was enjoying them, but he didn't really want to say that he hadn't used them very much. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful. It was that he just didn't feel like it and wanted to focus on his school work. He used the new bow ties he got, but he didn't say anything about that, as he didn't want them getting mad.

When Thanksgiving rolled around, Dexter's mood changed, and he was excited to see the parade on TV. Leo and Luna were extremely happy, as seeing Dexter get so excited over it was certainly different from his usual quite attitude. As they watched, Luna and Leo giggled as Deter got excited about the big event. However, just a few hours later, Dexter was sitting in the rocking chair at Martha's house, quiet as a mouse. Luna walked by and looked down at him. "Everything okay Dexter?" she wondered. Dexter look up. "Hmm...yeah. I'm fine." Luna didn't say a word, but knew something was bothering him.

As the following weeks came, Christmas, and the holiday season was in the air. As Luna walked the halls, guys still whistled at her, and tried to get her attention. Luna just simply ignored them, until Patty came up to her. "Hey Luna! Guess which guy was talking about?" Patty asked. Luna just brushed her long green hair aside and look to the side, not really caring. "Dean," Patty replied. Luna turned to her.

"Dean? From the football and basketball teams?" she asked. Patty nodded. "Uh huh. I guess his girlfriend Julie and him broke up and now he's looking for a new girlfriend. I heard him say he was thinking about asking you out." Luna and Patty got to Luna's locker and Luna opened it, switching out her books for new ones. "I can't believe he's thinking about asking you out," Patty continued, "He's the jock of the school and a total hunk with those muscles and abs and..."

To be honest, Luna wasn't really listening and didn't really care. She didn't care if a guy had muscles or abs. She also didn't care the guy knew about her long legs or anything as such. What mattered to her was the guy was nice, kind, treated her right, and cared about her feelings. That wasn't too much to ask for right? Well...Luna knew this Dean character only slightly, as he was a bully to Dexter while Leo and her were away.

"Oh and I hear he might some money in his family," Patty continued, as Luna slammed her locker door shut. "I don't care if this Dean guy's interested in me or not," Luna said as she headed for her class. Patty followed next to her. "But Luna, you haven't been on a date since Leo and you came home. For goodness sake's girl! You gotta at least try one date." Luna frowned. "I don't want it to be with Dean. I'd like it to be with someone nice and sweet." Patty smiled.

"Dean's nice and sweet. Not to mention, he's the hottest and most popular guy in school." Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm not into that whole abs and muscles bit. I would take a..." Luna was about to tell Patty that she would date a lanky, weak, 100 pound sweetheart over a buff, hunky jerk. However, Luna didn't get to talk, as Dean appeared right in front of her. For once, Luna actually had someone who was at or above her height.

"Why hey Luna. It's so nice to see you," Dean said with a smile. Luna huffed and walked past. "Oh. Come on now. I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you wanted to, you know, go out some time." Luna looked over her shoulder. "Forget it. You've never been my friend, so it's pretty obvious you're only after me, because of my looks." Luna then walked to class, without another word.

Patty stood near Dean and heard him say, "Ohhh. She's a fighter. I like that and I'll be sure to get her in my corner real soon."

Later, as Luna left, she spotted Dexter waiting at the entrance for her. Luna smiled when she saw him and started jogging towards him. She was stopped in her tracks by Dean. She frowned, as he was stopping her from seeing her best friend. "Hey! Out of the way Dean!" Luna shouted. "But Luna, I have something special for you." Patty quickly came over. "Come on Luna. Dean has something special to show you. It's at least worth a look. Come on! Give him a chance! You barely know him." Luna sighed. If she could get past this, then she could tell Dean to just leave her alone, and be gone. She sighed once more.

"All right fine. Show me this great thing you have."

Dean smiled. "That's the spirit," he replied and took her hand. Before Luna could say anything Dean, Patty, and herself were heading in the opposite direction Luna was heading before. Dexter had seen the whole thing and Luna caught him watching them. She then gave a quick smile and a wave, letting him know that she didn't forget about him. However, Dexter took it the opposite way, and thought that Luna was mocking him. She was going off somewhere with much cooler and with better friends. Dexter sighed and looked down at the ground, as he walked away, in the opposite direction of the three.

As Dean led her and Patty, Luna wasn't too into this whole idea. She was only doing it to make Patty happy. They rounded the corner and Luna was a bit surprised. There was a limo waiting for them and a butler. "Come on Luna. Lets get inside." Luna went into the limo with Patty and Dean. "I didn't think you were this rich," Luna noted. Patty frowned. "Weren't you listening to me?" Patty asked, "I told you he's rich." Luna sweated. "Oh yeah. Right."

When they started moving, Luna questioned where they were going. "It's a surprise," Dean replied. Luna folded her arms and they kept going. Without warning, Dean put his hand on Luna's leg. "Wow! You're legs are as smooth as they look," Dean said and Luna slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me," Luna snapped. Dean still smiled. 'An attitude. Wouldn't that be great in bed?' he thought to himself.

When the car finally stopped, the door opened, and the two girls stepped out. "Oh wow," Luna said to herself.

When they looked up, it was a giant white house, about a mile or two, outside of the city. Dean just smiled as he led them inside. Butlers opened the doors for them and they stepped inside the entryway. It had a large chandelier over them and a grand staircase to their left. "Why don't I give you guys a tour?" Dean asked. Dean then brought them around the house, showing off the kitchen, and living room. "And here's the workout room where I...uh..." Dean brought his arms up and flexed his arms. Patty was in awe, but Luna stared at her nails, not caring.

"Anyways, lets look at the rest of the house," Dean noted. After looking at some more of the rooms, and their extravagant Christmas decorations. When they got to the entryway again, Dean smiled. "Well...that's the end of the tour, but not the end of or conversation." Soon, Dean's parents came over and introduced themselves. They were soon followed by some of the maids and servants. After they met everyone, Dean turned to Luna. "Luna, will you be my girlfriend?" Luna's eyes got big, but not in a good way. It looked as though she was disgusted more than happy. Patty cried out in joy. "Oh Luna! How exciting." Luna turned to her.

"But I..."

"Come on Luna," Dean said excitedly, "It's almost Christmas and we could spend Christmas together. I'd show you just how fun it is with the Dean." Luna looked around, not sure what to say. His parents smiled. "Oh how wonderful," his mother said. "I'm sure Dean will make you very happy," his father added. Everyone else was ohhing and awwing, talking about how they would make a great couple. Luna just looked around, knowing what the answer was, but she found herself being surrounded by people, telling her the opposite.

Later, Luna came home, and rested her head on the kitchen table. "Luna's home!" Leo raced over to her and looked around. "Hey where's dinner?" Leo asked, "I don't see a bag." Luna stuck her head up. "Make it yourself." Leo put his hands on his hips. "Well then it's either going to be ordered by phone or from a freezer then." Luna just sighed. "I don't care about food right now Leo. I just want five minutes of peace." Leo sighed. "Fine," Leo said as he headed for the fridge, "But I'm not..." He turned around and saw Luna bury her head in her arms.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Leo asked. Luna sighed. "Guess who's got a boyfriend?" Leo smiled. "Really? You got one? All right!" Luna sighed. "No. Not all right. The only reason I'm going out with him, is because of peer pressure. not because I want to." Leo shrugged. "But still, you got one. Who is he?" Luna shrugged. "It's Dean. Jock Dean." Leo gasped. "The same guy who bullied Dexter?" Luna nodded. "Luna, why would you date someone like him?" Luna shook her head. "I don't know, but his parents were there and Patty was there and..." Leo put his hands up.

"Woah! Whoa! Slow down sis and tell me everything." Luna did and gave him the whole shebang. When she was done, Leo was pacing back and forth. "So you're with a boyfriend and you're probably going to have to spend Christmas break with him too." Luna nodded. "I'd like to break up with him, but with it being so close to the holiday, I wouldn't want to do it, and ruin his whole Christmas." Leo smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's really sweet sis. It shows you have a heart." Luna smiled for the first time since she came home. "Thanks Leo, but after Christmas break, I'm telling him the deal's off." Leo nodded. "Sounds good. Now all you have to do is survive the next two weeks." Luna huffed. "If only the days would fly by," she replied.

Sure enough, the next day, everyone was bugging Luna about her new boyfriend. Luna tried to calm down the excitement, but everyone was talking to her about it, including people she didn't know. Still, this hurt her most of all, because she wanted to just have a normal day at school and go with Dexter and Leo to classes like normal. However, some of the people talking to her tried to talk her out of it. Luna just brushed them aside and tried to make in-between classes run as normal as possible. Dexter didn't ask her about her new boyfriend, besides just that he hoped everything went well.

Luna was grateful for his words, and wanted to tell him of her plans, but she worried that Dexter might tell someone. So, she kept quiet, but felt guilty that Dexter seemed to become very sad, especially when Dean wanted to meet her after school. "I'll be sure to see you tomorrow," Luna reminded Dexter. Dexter nodded and headed home, but the pain in Luna's stomach remained. It stayed there, even as Dean wanted Luna at his place to work out. Although it was just an exercise to get Luna to drool over his ripped body, which Luna was doing none of. Instead, she did her homework, and even forced herself to read, as long as she didn't have to deal with Dean's fanservice display.

Finally, Christmas break was one day away and everyone wanted to get out of school quickly. Luna was just happily going about her day, until Dean came up to her. He put an arm around her back. "So Luna, what are out plans for Christmas Eve and Day huh?" Luna quickly brushed his arm off her back. "I was thinking that we could spend Christmas Eve at Martha's and then spend Christmas Day at your house." Dean frowned.

"Aww man! My family gets together on Christmas Eve too. Can't we switch?" Luna shook her head. "I've met your family, but you haven't met mine. So, maybe you should be the one to come over." Dean put his arm back around her. "Well then, I can show and tell everyone about my sweet moves and rocking body." Luna frowned as they said goodbye and she walked away. She didn't want Martha and the others to get too attached to him and was secretly hoping they wouldn't like him. 'Maybe that self-centered stuff will help,' Luna thought to herself, as she made her way into one her last classes for the day.

On Christmas Eve, Luna was getting ready. However, Leo noticed she was rather modest and didn't apply much makeup at all. "What's the deal Luna?" Leo asked, "You barely put any makeup on. Heck, you got more dressed up for our reunion dinner with Dexter than this." Luna shrugged. "It's okay. It's not a big deal. It's just our family." Leo was a bit confused, but Luna was secretly hoping that Dean might get disappointed. Besides, she was also curious as to how much Dean would notice her appearance.

When they were getting ready to leave, Dean came over. "Luna. Are you sure you're ready?" he said, once he saw her. Luna smiled. "Yep. I'm ready," she replied, as Dean was in a suit. Dean went up to her. "But you're so modest. Where's the wild Luna who loves short shorts that I heard so much about?" Luna shrugged. "It's Christmas and we're going out in public. I'd rather not be a Christmas slut." Leo rolled his eyes, but Dean had more to say.

"And where's your make up? You look like you barely put any on." Luna shrugged. "It's not that big for this," she replied. Dean frowned. "You would look a lot hotter if you put more effort unto your look." Luna frowned and Leo stepped in. "Come on guys. It's Christmas. Lets get going and spread some holiday cheer." They all agreed and then headed out the door.

When they got to the church, Martha and the others were waiting for them, including Dexter. As they came inside, from the brutal cold, Dean turned to Luna. "Hey guys. What do you think of Luna?" Everyone shrugged and said she looked fine. "What's this about?" Dexter asked. "Luna didn't want to wear much make up," Dean replied, "I think she should have worn more." Dexter shrugged. "She looks fine to me and she can wear how ever much she wants." Luna smiled at Dexter's words, but Dean frowned. Luna wanted to give him a hug, but they knew they had to go inside to get a seat. Luna knew she would do it later, as they all went inside.

Once they were done, they all headed over to Martha's to celebrate the holiday. Yusei and Akiza waited for Dexter to go to the bathroom, before they got into a car with Akiza's parents. When they got to the house, Martha was already getting ready with the food. As they came inside, Akiza looked around. "Where's Leo, Luna, and Dean?" she asked. "They had to stop for fuel for their car," Martha replied, "But take a seat." Mr. Izinski would have none of that. "You're not doing that alone," he answered back and him and his wife came to help.

As soon as Dexter took a seat on the couch, the door opened, and a brush of cool air came in. Along with it, came Luna, Leo, and Dean. Luna smiled when she saw the brown haired man with big, square glasses, as she hadn't thanked him for sticking up for her. However, since she didn't want to cause a scene, she decided to use a different reason. "Dexter, would you like a hug? After all we never got to do that at church." Dexter got up and smiled. Luna stuck her arms out and Dexter did too. They then hugged. Leo sat down on the couch and smiled at them.

However, Luna and Dexter hugged for quite a long time. Martha came out of the kitchen and saw the two friends still hugging. Luna enjoyed this, because she knew Dexter loved affection, and there wasn't many people or times that he got it. Dexter liked it too and Luna didn't mind that she kept hugging him. However, Dexter finally opened his eyes and saw Dean giving him a mean glare. Dexter gasped and quickly let go. Luna was surprised by his actions and looked down, seeing his worried expression.

"Dexter, what's wrong?" she asked. Dexter looked and saw Dean shaking his head at him, informing him not to tell her what he saw. "It's nothing," Dexter replied quickly, "I just...have to go to the bathroom." Dexter quickly ran up the few steps to the bathroom. Luna was both taken a back and was stunned. It was certainly odd what had just happened, especially since Dexter loved hugs and was loving it just a few seconds ago. As she went to get a drink, with Dean coming to her side, someone had seen it all: Leo. He had seen Dean's mean look and he could put two and two together with ease, as for what had happened next. He decided to keep it in mind for the rest of the night.

As for the rest of the night, Dexter was very quiet, even as Luna tried to talk to him. It made Luna feel bad about what happened earlier and she wanted to make it up to him. Still, Dean didn't say a word to him all night and kept giving him mean looks. Dexter didn't want to start something and didn't want to upset Luna. However, Luna hadn't told Dexter that she wasn't really interested in Dean and that she was only going out with him for the holidays.

As they were all about to leave, Luna wanted to hug Dexter once more. But this time, Dexter had gone to the bathroom, and so she could hug him as long as he wanted. "Do you want a hug?" Luna asked and Dexter nodded. Luna smiled and put her arms around him, gently they swayed a little as they hugged. Everyone else got their goodbyes done, but Luna and Dexter were still hugging. Leo watched and smiled, but saw Dean standing behind Luna once more. When Dexter opened his eyes, Dean gave him a mean stare, and, just like before, Dexter pulled out of the hug.

"Dexter. What is it?" Luna asked, "What's wrong?" Dean shook his head, to make sure Dexter didn't answer her. However, this time, Luna saw Dexter peering over her tall shoulder. She turned around and saw Dean mouthing something to Dexter. "Dean! What are you doing?" Luna shouted. Dean shrugged. "Nothing," he replied. Luna didn't believe him. "Liar! You're jealous that I'm hugging Dexter!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! You've hugged him and gave him more affection than me!" Luna frowned. "So what? Dexter never gets any hugs or affection. You have plenty of people that can do that." She turned around, folded her arms, and closed her eyes. "We'll discuss this more in the car." Dean frowned. "Fine! But have fun being more affectionate with your friend than you are with me." Dean the walked outside, into the cold, and slammed the door shut.

As Luna opened her eyes and put her hands at her sides, she smiled at Dexter. However, he was looking down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," Dexter apologized. Luna put her arms around him. "There's nothing to apologize for," she replied, "Now, where were we?" She pulled him in close and Dexter tried to get back into the mood. It wasn't long until they broke apart. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Luna asked and Dexter nodded.

Soon, everyone was on their way home. When Luna had gotten into the car, Dean said nothing. About halfway home, Dean finally spoke up. "So why are you getting all touchy feely with Dexter?" he asked. Luna frowned. "I already told you. Dexter doesn't have a family or anyone else to give him affection. So, I'm the person who's going to give it to him." She then faced forward. "You're just going to have to deal with it." Dean huffed and they were quite the rest of the way home.

As Dean came up to the Tops, to go to the bathroom, Leo and Luna decided to put out all their gifts under the tree. As Dean came back, he saw a ton of presents on one side of the tree, with some on the other side. "So which one of you was the nice one this year?" he asked. Leo and Luna looked up. "Oh those aren't for us," Luna replied, "They're for Dexter." Dean frowned. "What? Are you kidding me?" Leo stood up. "Okay. A few are for Martha, Akiza, and Yusei, but most are for Dexter."

Dean couldn't believe it. "So where's my gift?" he shouted. "Here," Luna said and handed him an envelope, "Merry Christmas." When Dean opened it, he frowned. "A gift card to a restaurant?" he asked. Luna nodded. "So wait, how much did you spend on Dexter?" Dean asked. Luna shrugged. "I dunno. One of those gifts was originally $100." Dean frowned. "So I, as in your boyfriend, get this restaurant gift card that's not even half the cost of one of your gifts for your friend?" Luna put her hands on her hips and looked angry.

"Look Dean. We've been friends with Dexter longer than we have with you. Plus, you should be grateful. It's hard to find a gift for someone you just met. So, be thankful that you even got anything. Plus, Dexter's our best friend. He doesn't have..." Dean didn't let her finish. "Yeah. Yeah. He's a poor dude who's got no friends or family. I think I've heard this story before." He headed for the door.

"So where's my present?" Luna asked. Dean shrugged. "Here," he said and it was a gift card as well. He then walked out and Luna didn't say a word. Leo looked nervously at his sister. "So, how does that make you feel?" Luna turned around to him. "I don't care. Besides, if he treats every girl like this, no wonder they broke up with him." Luna quickly smiled as she picked up a gift.

"Aww! This is that nice polo we got for Dexter! I'm sure he'll look great in it!" Leo just looked at his sister, who had taken a complete 180 from a few seconds ago. Still, Leo smiled and, once the gifts were set, they both went to bed.

The next morning, Leo and Luna exchanged gifts. Yusei and Akiza did as well and there was a lot more kissing and affection in the latter than the former, for obvious reasons. The twins then got their gifts in order and brought them over to Martha's house. Yusei and Akiza came later with Dexter. As he came up to greet her, Luna smiled. "Don't worry Dexter. Dean's not going to be here today, so you can hug me all you want." Dexter blushed and hugged Luna. As they hugged, Dexter said to her, "I love hugs." Luna giggled. "Me too," she replied. As everyone watched, they all smiled, especially Leo, since Dean wasn't here to ruin it.

Later, they all exchanged gifts. Akiza got a new jewelry from the twins, Dexter, and Yusei, which they pooled in on. Yusei got the most affection, but the twins actually did all the work on it. Akiza got new pajamas that Luna custom ordered from London. Leo got new things to help with his Dueling career and Luna got cash to help with her studies (even though she didn't really need it). However, Dexter felt guilty, as he was like the little kid of the bunch. He had multiple gifts to open up and lots of them from everyone. When he was done opening it all, he hugged everyone and thanked them for the stuff. Everyone said that they were more than happy to buy them for him and that he deserved it.

Later, everyone started eating leftovers from the night before. As they ate, Leo noticed Dexter was more talkative today than he was last night. 'Must have been Dean,' Leo thought as he ate his one millionth meatball. They all enjoyed the food and everyone else's company. However, as night fell, they all played games together, as some of the older adults talked. Finally, it was almost time to go.

As with the beginning, Luna wanted Dexter to get one last warm hug. Everyone else took their time this time, as they knew it would be a long one. Luna loved having Dexter in her arms, although she needed to look out, and make sure she didn't lift him off the ground. Everyone helped pack up Dexter and everyone else's gifts and food. They soon were ready and Luna and Dexter let go.

"We'll see you soon," Luna said and they went their separate ways. As they rode home, Leo grinned at Luna. "So, is Dexter as much fun to hug as it looks?" Luna laughed. "Yeah. But the best part of today wasn't just hugging him, it was seeing a smile on his face." Luna looked forward and knew that was her Christmas present. Dexter had pooled in with Yusei, Akiza, and Leo on gifts for everyone else. However, seeing him smile, was the best Christmas gift of all.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and please read the final Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

Now that Christmas was over, it was time for New Year's Eve. Dean invited the twins over to have some fun. "But what about Dexter?" Luna asked over the phone. "He's not invited," he replied quickly. Luna frowned. "Why not?" she asked. Dean shrugged. "It's cool kids only," he replied, "And lets be honest, he's a nerd." Luna bit her tounge. "Okay fine. He can't come," she replied. Dean smiled. "Good. Well, I'll see you then." They waved goodbye and Luna frowned once the screen turned to black. She turned around and shouted:

"Dexter's going to that party."

"What? What are you talking about?" Leo asked as he came downstairs. Luna frowned. "Dexter's not allowed to go to Dean's New Year's Eve party. However, this will be the perfect time to dump Dean and let him know that I will not let him exclude one of my best friends." Leo was a bit surprised, because Luna was very upset. "Luna. Is everything all right? You're getting pretty riled up over this." Luna frowned at him. "Of course I am! I am upset that Dexter's getting bullied by this guy. He thinks he's just a nerd and a loser. Dexter may be a nerd, but he's a great guy!" Luna stormed upstairs and past Leo. She needed to spend some time alone in her room.

As it got closer to New Year's Eve, Luna didn't tell Dexter about her plan. Instead, she kept quiet and started thinking about what she would say to Dean and how to say it. She had never broken up with someone before, but she knew that she didn't have to spend all day debating it. She wanted to tell Dean just how annoying and mean he was. She wanted him to know that he shouldn't keep judging her or Dexter by their looks. Dexter was sweet and, while Luna looked weak and vulnerable, she was a woman that could stand up for herself. She could decide if a guy was good enough for her or not. Call it in her genes or say it was Akiza's big sister influence, but Luna was not going to tolerate being with Dean and how he only was with her to get into her short shorts or skirt.

When she was getting ready, Luna didn't wear something very fancy at all. She wore a plain dress and Leo wore a polo with a shirt underneath. Still, Luna told Dexter earlier that day that they were taking him out somewhere for dinner. They just had to make a quick stop and they would be on their way. Once Luna was ready, Leo and her headed over to Dexter's place. When they got there, Dexter was wearing a nice shirt, bow tie, and was curious about the restaurant and little errand they had to make. "I'll tell you in the car," Luna replied.

When they got to the car and started going, Luna finally told Dexter everything. When she was done talking, Dexter looked upset. "There's nothing to be upset about," Luna replied, "I'm telling Dean that I'm not dating him anymore and then we'll have a fun night by ourselves." Dexter frowned and felt this was all his fault. Leo and Luna were excited to finally tell that jerk Dean who was the boss. Still, as they got there, Dexter was the only one who was nervous of the three. He didn't like this idea and he worried he might be retaliated by Dean.

When they got there, a bunch of kids were walking into the house. There were cars and people all over the place. As the twins and Dexter got out, Dexter became very nervous. He felt like all the popular and cool kids were here and he was an outsider. Luna took Dexter's hand and they marched inside. There, they saw the living room with lots of food and people sitting around and talking. They also saw people in another room dancing to some live music. As they stood in the entryway, Luna looked around and tried to spot Dean. Her height, along with Leo, made them stick out. So, it wasn't long, until Dean spotted them.

"Luna! Leo! How nice to..." Dean started, before spotting Dexter. "Why is he here?" he said in an upset tone. Luna smiled. It was showtime.

"First of all, to show you that I'm not afraid of you Dean. I'm not like other girls who are intimidated by a guy with big muscles and six pack abs. Second, I wanted to show you, one last time, what a real friend looks like." Dean was confused. "One last time? A real friend? What are you talking about?" Luna frowned, but she was happy deep down inside. "I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you," she said rather loudly.

A lot of people in the room gasped, as they heard Luna over the live music and talk. The band even stopped playing, as Luna continued. "I've never had a crush on you and I never will. You think anyone who isn't a stud or have a million friends is nothing, but a loser. You think Dexter's a nerd and loser, but you never even tried to get to know him! He's kind, sweet, and has a heart of gold." Dexter blushed at the words. The fact that he had a "heart of gold" wasn't seen by him, but apparently Luna saw him that way. He tried to listen in on what else Luna had to say.

"You don't get the fact that Dexter has had a hard life." Dean interrupted her. "What about me? If I'm your boyfriend, you should put me first. I heard you say at Christmas how Yusei put Akiza first, even though he's been friends with Jack and Crow most of his life!" Luna had planned on this. "Yes, but Yusei deeply loves Akiza and he wants to marry her. I have never loved you and never even wanted to go out with you in the first place. The only reason I did, was because your family pressured me into it, and I didn't want to ruin your Christmas break by breaking up with you sooner. If you want a girl to stay with you, you should have them want to stay with you. Not because they are impressed by you, your family, or all the nice things you have!"

"Hey! Girls like a guy who can buy her things and has lots of money." Luna frowned. "Well then, I hope you have fun trying to use something other than your personality and heart to swoon a girl, because you're going to have a lot of short-term relationships if you do. I, on the other hand, care about a guy's personality and heart. I may wear short pants and skirts, but I'm not slut. I'm saving my virginity for a man I love with my whole heart. In fact, I heard, at the beginning of the school year, that you've slept with all the girls you have dated before me." Dean sweated, as his parents were in the room and heard Luna's voice quite clearly.

"Well, you aren't getting into my short shorts or short skirts this time buddy. I would rather be with a scrawny, 100 lb weakling who's loves me, and cares about me than a jerk like you." Dean was getting more upset and knew that he had to fire back. "Oh yeah! Well I hope you have fun looking at your dorks and losers then, because you'll be with a bunch of poor guys and perverts. I, on the other hand, will marry some hot rich girl and I'll be all the talk of New Domino City." Luna shrugged.

"That's fine with me, because I don't care about you anymore." She turned around. "Lets go Leo and Dexter." Leo and Dexter followed her outside and Luna held her head high. She had hurt Dean's reputation and called him out on some of his major flaws. She knew she was no princess either, but she certainly didn't have as major of flaws as Dean did. For one, she wasn't spending thousands of dollars on a New Year's Eve party, when she could have just as much fun with Leo and Dexter for a lot less.

They went inside the car and quickly drove home. "Okay. That felt good," Luna finally said, "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Leo turned to Dexter. "I just wanna go home," he replied. Luna nodded. "I understand," she replied and they headed back home. When they got there, they were all very quiet. It was hard of what to think or say to Luna. However, Luna wasn't upset at all. To be honest, the rest of the night was rather quiet and they just watched TV. Luna's talk about having a better night really didn't come to fruition. In fact, Dean had a much better night, as he could dance or talk to any girl he wanted.

Still, when Luna came back to school, she was still happy about the break up. Kids at school had already talked about it on social media, but Luna preferred to not answer a lot of questions about it. Patty wanted to know why and Luna replied, "I just didn't like him. It's no big deal." Luna didn't see it as a big deal, as kids broke up all the time. By the end of the week, it would be old news, and kids would move onto a new power couple.

However, there was some good out of it. Luna got to walk with Dexter to class, from and to home just like regular again. Even as Dexter fretted over his class or another fatty lump on his chest, Luna assured him that he was okay and that he would be fine. Still, as she continued to walk with him and Leo, her brother was thinking about Luna and what guys she could date. She had never dated anyone back in London and her excuse then was that she was only going to date guys who were on the other side of the pond.

But here, she was back across the pond, and still hadn't had a true boyfriend. As Leo sat at home for the weekend, he remembered that Valentine's Day was coming up. He knew that kids were going to ask to be each other's Valentines. Leo and Luna used to just take each other out on that day, not as some sort of creepy thing, just so that they could not feel so alone. His sister had avoided breaking up with Dean so that he wouldn't spend the holiday alone. So, he should do the same for her on the day, and they could go out together like normal.

The only problem was that Leo didn't know how to make it special. He didn't want to do it same as before. He wanted to think of a new way to do it. As he tried to get an idea, the phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Hello. Hey Patty. What's up?"

"Really? You wanna go out with me on Valentine's Day? Sure! I can go."

"A buffet? Perfect! Sounds awesome! I'll talk to you later."

Leo hanged up the phone and jumped in the air. "I have a Valentine's Day date!" he shouted and quickly ran to his room to pick out what he wanted to wear. He quickly forgot about helping his sister and instead was curious as to what he was going to do for his date.

When Valintine's Day came, Leo didn't even think about what Luna might do that night. He was just excited that he got to have a Valentine that wasn't his sister. As he got ready in a nice suit, Luna came over, and admired how her brother was going to try and act like a true gentleman. "So, you going to show Patty what the not so wild side of Leo's like?" Leo chuckled as he brushed back his hair. "Oh she's going to be tasting a whole new flavor when she goes out with me tonight." Luna laughed and soon heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" she cried.

Luna got it and saw Patty in a red dress. "Patty you look beautiful!" Patty smiled. "Oh thank you Luna." Luna tilted her head. "So why did you decide to ask Leo out? I mean, it kind of was out of the blue." Patty shrugged. "Well, we had been good friends before you guys left and I really liked how he had grown since then. So, I got to talk to him a little bit a school, and decided that maybe I should ask him out." Leo soon came downstairs. "Ready to go my rose bud?" he asked slyly. Patty giggled.

"Oh. Such a gentleman," she replied and then smelled. "And you smell so good too." Leo laughed and gave Luna a thumbs up and peace sign as he walked out the door, with his arm around Patty's shoulders. Luna just waved and rolled her eyes, not knowing what kind of monkey business Leo was getting himself into. As she shut the door, Luna looked around the empty apartment and felt a little lonely. This was the day that Leo and Luna would go out together. But now that they were older, they didn't do that this time, and Leo was out with a date. As Luna sat down on the sofa, she felt even more lonely. She then remembered someone else who might lonely too. She quickly got up put on her green dress, grabbed her purse, put her heavy coat on, and rushed out the door.

At Dexter's he sat along, feeling sad. It was Valentine's Day. Not only did he not have a Valentine, but he didn't even get a Valentine from anyone. Dexter sighed as he saw a bunch of romantic stuff on TV. He felt even lonelier than usual. There was a sudden knock on the door. Dexter got up to get it and he saw Luna at the door, in her heavy coat. "Hey Dexter!" she said with a smiled. "Luna, why are you here?" he asked. Luna was slow with her words.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to go out for Valentine's Day. Leo's got a date and I'm all alone. So, I thought the two of us have an opportunity to go out for dinner. It would also be a good time to just talk to one another." Dexter blushed. "Go out together?" he asked, "Like a date?" Luna shook her head. "Not a date," she replied quickly, "Just two good friends catching up." Dexter breathed a sigh of relief and exhaled.

"Okay I guess. It's better than what I was going to do." Luna was curious. "What were you going to do?" she asked. Dexter looked down. "Just sit at home alone." Luna frowned, but then smiled. "Well...it's good that I came then. Come on. Lets get going." Dexter nodded and grabbed his coat. Unlike Luna, Dexter had his usual bow tie and suspenders on. They then walked into the hallway and down the elevator. When they were riding, Dexter asked a question.

"So what restaurant should we go to?" Dexter asked. Luna smiled. "How about that little family restaurant a few blocks away?" Dexter thought for a moment. "We do go there a lot. Do you think they'll be busy?" Luna shook her head. "Leo and I went last year and it wasn't too bad. Most people look at expensive places for their dinners. So, it shouldn't be too much trouble." Dexter agreed and they got in a limo from the Tops, as it was bitterly cold. When they got to the restaurant, their hunch was correct and the place wasn't busy at all. Luna and Dexter went right in and were given menus. Their waitress then came up to them.

"Are we on a date?" she asked as Luna and Dexter looked up.

Dexter shook his head. "No. We're not. We're just friends," he replied and pointed his thumb at Luna, "After all, there's no way she would ever want to date a guy like me." Luna gasped to herself and her eyes turned as soft as fresh baked bread. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry," the waitress apologized. Luna knew that she wasn't going to let that slide and promised herself to talk to him about it after they took their orders.

When the waitress asked for their orders, Luna replied with, "I'll have the special." She then asked things like: soup or salad, what kind of potato, etc. When Luna was done, Dexter realized that she pretty much had the exact same order he wanted as well. "And for you?" the waitress asked. "I'll...have the same," he replied a bit timid. The waitress smiled and walked away. When she was a good ways away, Luna turned her attention to Dexter.

"Dexter, why on earth would you say that I would never date a guy like yourself?" Dexter shrugged and looked down. "Well, because it's true. You could have any guy you wanted. There's no way you would go out with a dork and a nerd like me. I'm nothing, but a burden and a loser. I'll never get to be with any girl." Luna felt like crying. Hearing these words really hurt. "Oh Dexter," she said as she reached out across the table and touched his hand. Dexter slowly looked up and saw the water in Luna's eyes. "That's not true. You're an amazing guy, who will certainly end up with someone." Dexter closed his eyes and looked back down.

"I highly doubt that."

Luna felt terrible. She looked across the table and was quiet. Dexter finally continued. "You are always being so nice to me and you're always helping me with my problems. I feel like you shouldn't have to do so much, even for being my friend." Luna was silent and thought about what he said. She thought about how much Dexter meant to her. She knew he was a friend and that she had been friends with him for a long time. Still, why was she so upset? She knew that Dexter was a friend, but why was she always ready to help him? It was almost like she was helping Leo, but different.

As Luna thought about it, she was willing to help Dexter a lot like Leo, maybe even more. Heck, she had turned down going out with him, like with Halloween, to be with Dexter. Luna had done that a few times with Yusei and Akiza, but this felt different. Almost like Dexter was...special. Wait...Luna could see where this was heading. She looked at Dexter and all she felt was the need to hug him. Not only that, but to talk and help him. She wanted to see him smile and to see him happy. As Luna started questioning the feelings inside of her, their salads came. They then started eating and it was rather quiet.

When they got their entrees, they both started making small talk about school and stuff. As she ate, Luna thought about Dexter and how much she enjoyed talking to him. Of course, she wasn't big on his negative talks on the world or himself. However, she was always wanting to be there to talk and encourage him. She also helped him know just how special and amazing he was. As Luna thought about it, she was starting to realize that Dexter was special to her. Very, very special.

As they were about to pay, Luna insisted on paying. Dexter put down his arms and let her do that. She paid for everything and they soon headed outside. As they waited for their ride, Luna stuck out her hand into the cold and held Dexter's. Dexter looked up and Luna gave him a warm smile. Dexter smiled back and they soon turned to the car, as it came in front of them.

As they rode in the car, Luna looked out the window, but got lost in what she was thinking about before. Dexter was special to her, but could it be? Luna wasn't sure, but she went over the stuff her head. How much she wanted to help him, make him happy, and smile. Finally, Luna looked over at him and smiled. She finally realized that, yes, it could be. She then looked out the window again, avoiding his gaze, and thought of a plan.

Luna put her plan into motion as soon as they got to the Tops. Luna immediately invited Dexter upstairs and Dexter went up with her. When they got to the door, Luna opened it, and let him inside. She then led him to the couch and offered him something to drink. "Water," he replied and Luna went to get it. When she got back, Luna set two waters down on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Dexter asked. Luna turned to him and smiled. "Um...something important." Dexter immediately frowned. "I know. It's about my low self-esteem isn't it?" he asked. Luna shook her head. "Actually no," she replied and Dexter looked up at her. "I want to tell you something really important." Luna took one of Dexter's hand and then the other. Dexter looked up and Luna had a determined look in her eyes.

"Dexter...I...I've been thinking throughout the night and...I've come to realize that...you're really special to me." Dexter smiled. "You're special to me to Luna. After all, you're one of very few friends I have." Luna smiled. "Well...you see...I don't see us as friends." Dexter frowned. "Oh. I see. You have some cool new friends you want to hang out with instead." Luna shook her head. "No! That's not true!" she replied quickly, "In fact, it's just the opposite. I actually want to spend more time with you." Dexter was confused.

"Why would you want to spend more time with me?" he asked. Luna was about to reply, but instead looked out the window. "Come with me," she replied and they went over to the window. "What do you see?" Dexter shrugged. "Buildings," he replied, as he looked out into the skyline. Luna smiled. "Okay. Wait right here." Dexter did and Luna turned off all the lights in the room. She then walked over to him. "Now what do you see?"

"Buildings," Dexter replied.

Luna had to giggle. "Yeah, but...doesn't it look a little different with the lights off? I mean, don't you see all the lights and shiny buildings even more?" Dexter looked out and studied it. "Yeah. I guess you do see them a bit differently. So, what's your point?" Luna smiled and took Dexter's hands. "Dexter," she said slowly, "I...I've been thinking about you. A lot. Ever since Leo and I came back, I've really wanted to spend time with you and make sure you're happy. I want you to be smiling and showing off why you're the best guy in the whole wide world."

"The best guy in the whole wide world?" Dexter asked. Luna nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What I am saying to you is that I love you." Dexter gasped and stood still for a moment. Soon, the brown eyes behind his big, square glasses started to water. "Really?" he questioned. Luna nodded again. "Oh Luna!" Dexter cried and leaned his head on her upper chest and neck. Luna smiled and when Dexter leaned back, he closed his eyes and perked up his lips. Luna blushed, but smiled and closed her eyes too. She closed the following distance and the two of them stood there for a long moment.

When they finally leaned back, Dexter looked down and blushed. "You were my first kiss," he admitted. Luna smiled. "And you were mine," she replied. Dexter looked up. "But you kissed Dean? Didn't you?" Luna blushed. "I only did it once," she explained, "But I didn't want to do it. It was more like a fake kiss."

_Flashback_

Dean looked over at Luna, as they sat on the couch at Dean's house. "Come on Luna. You haven't given me any affection at all," he noted, "Give Dean a kiss on the cheek." Luna frowned. "I'm not in the mood," she replied. Dean put an arm around her back. "Come on! Just a quick peck. I promise this won't turn into some make out session or something." Luna sighed. 'Lets just get this over with,' she thought. She closed her eyes and gave him a very quick peck on the cheek. She leaned back and promised herself she would not do that again.

_End Flashback_

"So you see Dexter, I did it against my will." Dexter looked down. "Oh no. Now I forced you into kissing me." Luna squeezed Dexter tighter. "No you didn't Dexter. If I didn't want to kiss you, I wouldn't have kissed you." She smiled. "You were the first guy that I really, truly wanted to kiss." Dexter looked down. "But I wasn't your first," he noted. Luna shrugged. "Oh forget it," she replied, "Come on. Do you wanna kiss again?" Dexter blushed, revealing his answer. He nodded shyly and Luna cupped his head. The two then kissed again. When they were done, they leaned back once more. "What will Leo think?" Dexter asked and Luna was a bit nervous.

"Of course it's okay," Leo replied a while later, "My sister and my best friend! I couldn't be happier." Dexter and Luna both breathed a sigh of relief. "Should we tell Yusei and Akiza?" Luna asked. Dexter nodded. "Lets tell them at the same time tomorrow," he replied. Luna giggled and closed her eyes. "I like your thinking Dexter. You're so smart!" Dexter blushed, but he really enjoyed the compliment. The following day, Dexter and Luna got Yusei and Akiza on the video phone at the same time.

"Well, I'm proud of you two," Yusei replied. "So, when's the wedding?" Akiza teased. Dexter and Luna blushed and looked away. However, they had been friends for years. So, they knew each other quite well and even Leo commented that the chances of them staying together was pretty high. When they went to school, Dexter and Luna kept quiet about the whole thing. However, Leo finally blabbed to his friend Bob about it and it spread like wildfire across school. Girls asked why a hot chick like Luna was dating a dork like Dexter. Luna shrugged and said that they didn't know Dexter that well, so they wouldn't know what a sweetheart and cutie he really was.

Dexter soon got asked by guys how he scored a chick like Luna. He just said that he was nice to her and treated her right. He cared about her feelings and that they were very sweet to one another. Still, despite being a couple, Dexter and Luna opted to skip prom and go out to eat at the same dinner place they went to on Valentine's Day. They kissed once they were seated and the same waitress as the night a few months ago saw that they were sitting on the same side of the booth, with an arm wrapped around each other. "Did you two hook up and become a couple?" she asked.

This time, Luna and Dexter smiled. "Yep," they said in unison.

Years later...

As Dexter stood by an alter, he remembered his proposal to Luna. He had been a nervous wreck and was shaking all night. His heart fluttered and he was so scared he was going to fall over. Once he got down to his knee, he couldn't even look Luna in the eyes. "I...um...Luna..." he stuttered, "Will you marry me?" Dexter had his eyes closed for the big question and Luna pulled him up from his knee, making him look up at her. "Of course," she replied and the two of them shared a big smooch.

Now, Dexter looked over, as Yusei waved at him from beside the other groomsmen. He had a wedding band/ring on his finger and he and Dexter looked down the aisle. Yusei's wife, Akiza, was standing next to Dexter's future wife. Luna looked amazing and she made her way up to the front. When they got there, Dexter whispered that Luna looked amazing. "You look amazing too," Luna complimented. They both turned to the face the alter together. Finally, they got to the best line of the day, that everyone was waiting for:

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

Dexter stood on his tiptoes and Luna wrapped Dexter close, as they shared a big kiss on the lips. No one growing up, especially once they turned into adults, thought that a nerd like Dexter would end up with a rich, strong, independent, and beautiful woman like Luna. However, it goes to show you that love can come from anyone and anywhere. It shows you that love is wild.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I hope people aren't upset that this wasn't Faithshipping based, but I got this idea and it sounded pretty good.**

**Thanks for reading the story and be sure to remember that everyone deserves a friend!**


End file.
